Princess of the Dragon
by FTLuna
Summary: Lucy gets kick out of Team natsu and Leaves the guild to become stronger what will happen on the way to her goal? (I dont own the cover picture)
1. Got Kicked Out and Leaves

**Mina! I am new here. I am not really good in writing story and English. If there's any Error, Tell me!**

**I consist of a little Japanese and English.**

**This is going to be a Fairy Tail NaLu story! I don't own anything.**

* * *

It was a Normal day for everyone at the guild except for one girl.. Lucy Heartfilla. Everyone is celebrating for Lisanna's come back from Edolas.

(Lucy pov)

'They have been partying 2 months from now.. I hope they will notice me soon' I thought while drinking strawberry smootie until Team Natsu started walking over to me making me feel happy 'they finally noticed me did they?'

"Lucy" 'Ehh? I thought he always calls me Luce but Lucy?'

"Lucy, can we have Lisanna in our team?" Natsu asked.

"Emm. Sure why not.." I answered happily.

"I dont think you understand.. We are.. going to ..replace.. you with Lisanna.." Natsu said having me caught off guard.

"Nani? Oh okay.. Sure I can go solo mission anyway.." Keeping my best simile. Erza and Gray glanced at me sadly while Natsu grinned widely

"Thanks Luce! I hope we can go on mission together again!" and like this he went over to Lisanna side.

"WHAT!? NO I dont want Lucy to leave the Team! I want to be in the team with her.." Lisanna shouted causing everyone to face her. Luckily, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla and Happy went on a mission together unable to hear. Lisanna quickly went to my side"Lucy, be in the team with me... Please.." She begged.

"Gomen.. Lisanna" I said turning away from her and ran to outside of the guild hearing her crying

"I didn't want this to happen.. Lucy.. Come back and join the team.."

" Lis.. Why care about her.. She is weak, pathetic.. Always hiding behind her spirits.." Natsu said making me, Mira, Lisanna and Team Natsu except for natsu stunned. With that Mira turned into her demon form screaming

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT LUCY! SHE IS NOT WEAK! SHE IS A NICE GIRL! WITHOUT HER JUVIA AND GAJEEL WONT BE HERE! THERE WONT BE FIGHTINGS AND ALL! NATSU I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! COWARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT IN FRONT OF HER!"

"I already heard that.." I said slowing revealing myself having tears in my eyes.

"*Gasp* Lucy.." Mira eyes widened.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE BRATS!" Master shouted making Natsu shocked and shatter

"N-Nothings.. w-wrong.." "I heard whatever you said NATSU! With that I banish.."

"Wait MASTER!" I cut in and Master looked at me curiously with anger on her face.

"He is right.. I am weak.. Pathetic...I hide behind my spirits indeed.." saying what Natsu said earlier..

"With that I say i leave the guild to train and become stronger. Please give me the consent Master. and u don't need to kick natsu out of the guild because everything he said is true." Saying with a crack sound upset of what Natsu said about me like a thousand needle stab in my heart.

"... I give you your consent... Please come back to our guild After u done training..." Many gasped and master came down to me the put a hand on my right hand with that my mark is gone

."LUCY DONT! PLEASE..." Mira, Lisanna with other Team natsu member shouted at me.

"Gomenne..." I run back home as fast as i could to prevent them from holding me back.

(scene.. At home..)

I summon Virgo and ask her to keep my Furniture in the spirit world while I wrote letters One for Levy and others who were not in the guild when i left the guild, one for Natsu, One for Team natsu and one for the guild. I go for a short bath just in case they come to get me back. After that I left my house and go to the Heartfilla Mansion.

After a few hours I reached the mansion that i brought few days ago from my solo missions and Summon Virgo to put all my furniture here. I dressed as my training suit and went to the lake in the forest for training.

(in the forest)

I was jogging around the lake went suddenly I knock into something hard."Ouch..." I was shocked when I saw...

* * *

**I hope you like it! I hope i didnt do to bad.. Remember to Review. Tell me my : Aww why stop here..**

**Natsu: Why you make me like i am a bad guy..**


	2. Discoveries

**Hi mina I am back again with another chapter!  
Lucy: Hai!  
Natsu: You made me a bad guy last chapter..  
Lucy: *giggles* Just go alot with the story Natsu...  
Me: Agree. also.. have you guys kissed?  
Lucy:*blushes* EHHH? ofcourse not What are you thinking!?  
Natsu:*blush* Come on Luce.. Kissing isnt that bad..  
Me: *O_O STARE*  
Lucy: ... Lucy Kick!  
Natsu: aww.. It hurt Luce..  
Me: Anyway, I dont own anything.  
Lucy&amp;Natsu arguing in the background.**

* * *

**Last chapter**

**I was jogging around the lake went suddenly I knock into something hard."Ouch..." I was shocked when I saw...**

* * *

Dragon.. It was beautiful. It had Golden scale and white trimming design on it. "D-D-Dragon... How.. How can.. it be..." I questioned nervously at the dragon but all the dragon said was

"Don't worry i wont hurt you Princess. I have been waiting for you!"She tackled me and licked at my face.

"What do you mean princess.. and waiting for me?"

"Sorry for my misbehavior.. You must have wonder Dragon disappear at 7/7/777 right?" I nodded.

"We did not disappear we are teleported to the dragon realm thats all.. Oh yes! By the way.. My name is Celestia . I am Celestial Dragon. Lucy right? You look just like your mother"

"Yes how did you know my name.. My mother? How do you know about my mother?And where are we going.." I was brought to her back and she lifted off to the sky while answering my questions.

"Your Mother is the Queen of the Dragon. So this makes you the Princess of Dragon too. On 7/7/777 Your mum never died. She went to the Dragon Realm and protect us dragon from death. We are going to Dragon Realm to see your mother and Train you to help you become stronger!"

"I call upon the gate to Dragon Realm..." After that a Portal Opened and we both entered the portal. When we were in, we was greeted by a lot of dragon. Then, we all went to the castle which was just ahead of us. On the throne, There was a lady with Blonde hair I notice it was my mum! I ran towards her and tackled her into a hug "MUMM! I miss you so much! Why didn't you tell me about this.." She only giggled in answer.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion Queen, Princess, But i believe we should Introduce each other."One of the dragon said. "Sure do." My mum answered. "I know Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weisslogia and Skiadrum but this two..." I said to my mum.

"Died?" Two dragons replied together. I nodded then 5 dragons stepped forward.

"We are Weisslogia and Skiadrum." One has white scale with gray trimming on it and another have dark gray with black trimming on it.

"Hows my child doing?"Igneel asked.

"Natsu... He.. He.. Is fine..."I said with a cracking voice i hang my head low not wanting them to see my tears.

"OI.. Flame Brain.. You made her cry.."Metalicana said nervously to Igneel.

"Nothing.. I am not crying." Lifting my heads up wiping away my tears.

"Lucy dear, Whats wrong? Did something happen?" Grandeeney asked. "I will tell you the story later guys, lets continue with the introduction.

"This is **Zirconis** the Jade Dragon, **Levia** the Water Dragon,** Atlas** the Poison Dragon,** Lucas** the Lightning Dragon,** Dorm** the Dark Dragon, **Runerk** the Rock Dragon, **Acnologia** the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse." Layla said making me stiffen hearing the name Acnologia.(this Fanfiction I wanna make him a good dragon leave some reviews for me.)

"Don't worry Princess i wont hurt you. Layla is here.. besides I was targeting for Zeref not you not fairy tail.. I thought he was there so I Decided to destroy the place instead.. After few days i realize that he is not there at all. I am happy that you survive. I shall get my punishment from you. I will do whatever it takes to get your forgiveness princess." Acnologia said while kneeling down in front of me.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Anything." I grinned evilly already knowing what to do.

"I will punish you next time. tali, Gajeel is fine. But he keeps calling me Bunny Girl.. He like someone! I shall tell you more later. Grandee, Wendy also have a crush." I Gave them nicknames.

"Tali?"

"Grandee?"

"Its your nickname.. Your name is too long So i decided to Give you a nickname Hehe.." I explained.

"Alright you guys can have your talks later. First, Celestial, can you please bring Lucy to her room? We will have Dinner in an hour. If you notice the time." My mum told us the schedules and we went off to our destined places.

Celestial showed me my room and changed into her human form. She have Golden hair just like me and mum! "Wow, You are so beautiful! Do every dragon have Human form?"

"*blushing* Indeed. We have. Even your mum have Dragon form You do too. But you need to learn how to do that inorder to transform." Celestial walk over to my Wardrob and pick some clothes for me to wear.

"Go have a bath. You need to wear this dress for today."

I took the clothes and went in for my bath I took off my clothes and soaked myself in the water i thought about Fairy Tail "I miss them.."

**(Over at Fairy Tail)**

Master Makarov was disappointed in his guild as he know what happen before Lucy asked for her leave. Everyone was not acting as themselves after Lucy's left. Cana isn't drinking, Gray isn't stripping, Juvia wasn't stalking Gray, Mira always have dark aura around her, Erza stop eating her strawberry cake, Lisanna keep blaming herself for Lucy on how she shouldn't have came back or got caught by Lily. Elfman Have to Stop her sisters from acting this way and not talking about Man, Reedus stop painting. But Natsu was in the corner smirking the smirk was caught by Erza. She went over to his side and grabbed him pulling him to the center. She Shouted across the room asking

"Master can i punish him for saying Lucy's bad?!" Master nodded and Erza punched him in the stomach and Gray used Ice magic and attacked him. they attacked him until he went unconscious and a black shadow came out of Natsu causing everyone to stare in shock.

"You fools HAHAHA Now Lucy Heartfilla will be mine someday! I shall make her seek revenge and take over the world!" The shadow said and disappeared.

"So the one saying Lucy is not Natsu but the stupid shadow?" Mira asked causing everyone to snap back to reality.

"We must protect Lucy! She is in danger!" Erza said in a hurry running out of the guild but was stop by masters big hand in front of causing her to slam into masters hand with

"Kyaaa!"

O_O All the guild members stared at Erza thinking they heard something that Erza wont shout.

"Did Erza say Kya? how cute..."Mira said clutching her stomach laughing. Erza turned and glared at Mira

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT! YOU..."

"Erza.. we don't have a plan.. She might be everywhere... We can only trust in her she can protect herself" Gray said nervously hoping he didn't say anything wrong.

Just then, then guild door was kicked open causing the door to fly and hit on aura started forming around her and causing Gray to get beaten up by Erza.

"Mina we are back from our Mission! Wheres Lu-chan?" Levy asked the guild causing everyone to be back in sad mood. They walked towards the bar and asked what happen. Mira explained everything while crying her hearts out.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD NATSU DO THAT! LU-CHAN TRUSTED HIM! I AM SO GONNA TEACH HIM A LESSON!" Levy Shout in anger causing everyone to shriek in fear.

"Erza and Gray did that already..."Mira reminded..

"Oh right.. "Just then Natsu started waking up struggling to stand up and Wendy went to him to heal. Natsu thanked her and start walking out of the guild

"Where are you going Natsu!" Erza asked.

"to Lucy's home..."

"I AM COMING WITH YOU!" Wendy, Levy, Erza, Gary and Gajeel shouted and also ran out of the guild.

(At Lucy's old house)

"EHHH?! ITS EMPTY!"Wendy half yelled. "I believe lucy put her furniture in the spirit world.." "GUYS! THERES LETTERS!"Gary shouted across the room. "Lets bring it to the guild for them to read."

(Back at the guild)

"How is it? Did you find Lucy?" Mira shooked out heads "We didnt but we found letters.. here mira this is for the guild." Erza gave the letter to mira for her to read.

**Dear Fairy Tail, **

**Here I am talking to you through a letter. I am upset that I am left out from you guys being ignored. Sure I am upset because you guys ignored me for Lisanna but I am happy for her come back. When I tried to talk to her some of you might just growl at me.. So I gave up she came to talk to me instead I am happy for her. luckily I still have Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Mira, Lisanna, Happy, Carla, Lily and Master there for me.**

**P.S. Lisanna please dont blame yourself.. I will be hurt if you do that. You are like my sister.**

**Love, **

** Lucy Heartfilla your ex-member.**

After Everyone heard about the words in the letter some went sobbing some went crying their lungs out while hugging or comforting each other. Then Levy and others open their letters.

**Dear Levy-chan, Wendy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Carla, Happy, Lily, Gajeel and Master**

**I want to thank you for always being there for me. If you guys were not there for me I would have killed myself already.. Hehe. I will write letter you. Maybe everyday? Every week? I dont know.. But I promise I will write to you. You all are like my Sisters or Brothers as for Master Makarov you are like my dad.  
I will comeback to the guild one day. But maybe as a different person. **

**Lisanna: As I said dont blame yourself. I Know who you like! I will write to you about it!**

**Mira: Continue on pairing them up! Especially Levy and Gajeel! I cant wait. I hope when i am back i could see them dating or married already. MAYBE EVEN HAVE A CHILD. **

**Levy: I will finish my book and send it to you some day! Just confess to GAJEEL ALREADY.**

**Gajeel: Just confess to LEVY ALREADY! Don't you dare bully her... PROTECT HER OKAY! **

**Happy: I will support you with Carla she is playing hard! Good Luck on getting her. YOU GO BOY! before lily gets her... XD**

**Carla.. Just accept him already You know yourself that you like him come on.. **

**Lily.. Oh lily Do you like Carla? I don't understand what you are thinking HEHEHE**

**MASTER! I got a favour.. can I talk to you through lacrima screen? If they got letters for me put it with you first.. They are allow to be with you during the talk through lacrima screen. some day I will. I brought Heartfilla Mansion I might be there to stay. or maybe not. Don't let Team Natsu or Natsu know about this.. They might chase after me.. Maybe not Natsu..**

**Love, **

** Lucy Heartfilla**

After they read finish their letters Levy, Gajeel, Happy and Carla was blushing while Lisanna was saying Thank you to Lucy, Lily was face-pawing himself while Master Agreed and went up to his room.

Team Natsu started to open their letters to read

**Dear Team Natsu, **

**Even if I am not in your team i can still can go mission with you right? someday.. Take care of Lisanna well.. She is so innocent. Gray Accept Juvia.. Or she will keep saying me Love Rival.. T^T Erza good luck with you and Jellal I saw you two almost Kiss. K.I.S.S! TAKE CARE of LISANNA I SWEAR IF SHE CRY I WILL KILL YOU GRAY not Ezra.. She is to strong for me.. after my training..I see whether i can defeat you. I challenge you Erza! Hehe just joking... Erza you are like my sister, Gray You are like my Brother and please let her stop calling me Love Rival.. I might miss you and Natsu's Fighting and Erza's stopping..**

**Love, **

** Lucy heartfilla**

"Why can she laugh at a time like this... But i accept you challenge... "Erza said while sobbing.

"Oi-i.. Erza she is only joking!"Gray replied.

Natsu started opening his letter.

**Dear Natsu, **

**I am upset about what you said but its true... I guess this is a goodbye for us. upsetting goodbye.. I don't know why I love you baka.. Even if you are dense about love. You treat me as a friend but I treat you as my.. Lover? I guess this is confessing huh? I guess you wont accept me anyway..  
Goodbye Natsu. This is our farewell.**

**Love, **

** Lucy Heartfilla**

"You love me... Gomen.. Luce.. Wait Lucy I shouldn't be calling you by that after what I did to you.. " Natsu mumbled tearing up.

"Luce.. I am sorry... Come back to me.. I..I..I love you too.. I didn't meant to say this words.. Please..."Natsu begged.

* * *

**Hey guys! Am i doing okay? Is my letters OK?! I am afraid that I did it to badly..**

** SnowAngelSlayerTasha Natsu is indeed a baka and a fool XD**

**Natsu: I LOVE LUCE!*blush* And what was that Suppose to mean Author-sama  
Lucy: Aww.. I love you too.. Wait what? I DIDN'T SAY THAT! *blush like a tomato*  
Me: Just say it I heard nothing*cover ears*  
Mira:PAIRING UP TIME!  
Me: REMEMBER to Review and tell about my mistakes and many more!**


	3. Reunion?

**Hi mina I am back again with another chapter! I wrote Celestia's and Gray's name wrong T^T  
Celestia: NANI YOU WANT TO DIE?!  
Gray: What did I ever do to you  
Lucy: DRAGONS!  
Natsu:WHERE! WHERE! IGNEEL!  
Mira: PFFTT LOLL  
ME: GOMENE! I DIDNT MEANT TO! I GOT SO CONFUSED...  
Loke: When are we appearing?  
ME: Soon.. Soon..  
Lucy: AHHH! GO BACK TO YOUR SPIRIT WORLD LOKE!**

* * *

Last Chapter

"You love me... Gomen.. Luce.. Wait Lucy I shouldn't be calling you by that after what I did to you.. " Natsu mumbled tearing up.

"Luce.. I am sorry... Come back to me.. I..I..I love you too.. I didn't meant to say this words.. Please..."Natsu begged.

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

After 20 minutes I came out of the toilet And dress into the Dress (The dress She put on went she visit her father and Tear it up) Celestia knocked on the door and came in after i said yes

"hime, I need to put make up on you." She dragged me to the table and putted make up on me. After 30 minutes the make up is done.

"Shall i done your hair? Hime" She asked

"No. I have a spirit that has the perfect job for this." I explained.

"I till be back after 10 minutes. So we can walk together to the Dinning room just in case you become Lost hime." She winked at me and closed the door. I summon Cancer and let him do my hair after 2 minutes my hair was done i allow him to leave as i have time i started writing letter to Makarov and Continue on my book that i promised Levy I will finish. After 8 minuntes Celestia knocked on the door again and brought me to the Dinning Room. (You Notice I keep time skipping heeehee.. I am lazy)

We reached the dinning room in time "Mum we are here!" I shouted across the room and sat next to my mum.

"Itadakimasu"

"Lucy, we will start your training tomorrow. First you will have train with Celestia to master your Celestial magic. After you master it you go to **Grandeeney** to Learn and Master Sky Dragon Magic. Then **Igneel**, **Metalicana**, **Levia**,** Lucas**,** Atlas**, **Zirconis**,** Acnologia**, **Runerk** and then **Dorm**. I will teach you how to Fuse them after you master them all." Mum told me I have a lot to do in 3 to 4 years if I can learn fast it wont take long!

"And Also Get to learn how to transform into a Dragon?!" I asked excitedly.

"Sure Dear. I bet Celestia told you right?" Mum asked.

"Sorry Que-Layla"Celestia said.

"Its okay. Okay lets eat fast! Lucy needs to rest! Itadakimasu!" Layla said.

**After the dinner**

Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Celestia and Layla went to mine room with me and started to tell them about myself when I was at Fairy Tail. When I talked about Natsu I would start to tear up, Igneel and Metalicana will start arguing like Gajeel and Natsu or Gary and Natsu does I makes me laugh when they do that.. And Grandeeney will stop them like Erza do. Okay..Now I am starting to miss them alot.

"Lucy, I forgot to tell you, you will also be learning Lost magic like Arc of time magic, Sky God slayer Magic, Maguilty Sense, Heavenly body Magic, Wind Magic. You have different Sensei for that."

"So many Magic... Am I able to do it..." I asked myself not realizing I speak my thoughts out.

"Dear of course you can.. I believe in you." Layla frowned slightly.

I told them about Gajeel who has a crush of Levy but doesn't Admit and also Wendy who like Romeo.

"Oh dear.. At such young age.."Grandee(Grandeeney) said.

"Age isn't a problem..." I replied. After many talks they allowed me to rest but I cant sleep So i went to my desk and continue on my book. After 2 hours I finally finished my book and wrote Letters

**Dear Wendy, **

**I forgot to say in the last letter... Gomen.. Confess to Romeo.. I saw Grandeeney,Igneel and Metalicana! She is beautiful. You are shock right! I will tell you the details through Lacrima Screen Someday. Remember To Confess I told her you like him already.. Dont Embarrass me.. also don't tell this to Natsu Gajeel is allowed to know this. And Also I am the PRINCESS OF DRAGON.**

**Love, **

** Lucy **

I put the Letter in an envelope and put it in the book between the cover and the cover page. I summoned a new Spirit that my mum gave me just now so i can deliver the Book and letter. "Deliver this letter and to Master Makarov of Fairy Tail and told him this book is for Levy the letter inside is for Wendy Don't let anyone see you except for Makarov. You may go now."I said handling him the book and letter. He nodded and with a poof he was gone. Due to boredness, I went to bed.

**(At Fairy Tail Master Pov)**

'It was already late I suppose no one is here except for Mira' I went out of my room and went to the Bar to ask for a drink from Mira I saw Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Romeo, Carla and Lily at a table chatting. Suddenly a poof can be heard behind me when i turned around I almost screamed my heads off due shock

"Master told me to deliver this to Master Makarov of Fairy Tail. This book is for Levy This letter is for you and the letter inside is for Wendy." He said passing the items to me.

"Who is your Master?" I asked.

"Lucy.. I am allowed to say am I?" He asked me I eyed him weirdly and thanked him after that I went towards Levy and the others and pass them their things.

"Levy, this is yours Wendy your letter is in the book. Lucy mailed it. Romeo.. don't tell anybody about this." I gave a stern face at Romeo.

"A-Aye... I won't" Romeo shuttered. I went back to my room and opened my letter it said:

**Dear Master, **

**I cant stop myself from calling you master.. Did the Mailer Scared you? if it did Gomen.. I want to ask emm.. you know to to do projection through lacrima screen right? I don't know how. Anyway, I discovered I am the Princess of the Dragon. My mum is still alive. You can show Wendy and others if you want.. Mailer boy will come and get the Mails if you have whenever I mail you. Hows the guild doing? I hope its doing well.. I miss Fairy Tail already. I am in the Dragon Realm. So basically you cant mail me : I ask my mother for help Please mail me soon.**

**Love,**

** Lucy**

I laughed at the first sentence and "Mailer boy? Nice nickname ehh" 'Wait A Minute...' I thought 'Did I see right?' I re-read the sentence

"Princess of the Dragon... Princess of the Dragon.. PRINCESS OF THE DRAGON!? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!"

'I will Project her tomorrow..' I thought

(Wendy Pov)

We was talking until Master came "Levy, this is yours Wendy your letter is in the book. Lucy mailed it. Romeo.. dont tell anybody about this" Master then gave Romeo a stern face.

"A-Aye... I won't" Romeo shuttered. I laughed at course cause him to give me a glance and blushed. 'He was BLUSHING' I thought causing myself to stare at him and stop laughing.

"W-Why do you keep st-staring at me..."He continue to shutter.

"Hmm? N-Noo.. "I got Possessed by his shuttering! I quickly turn to levy and asked if she got the letter.

"Here Wendy-chan, Your letter. Lu-chan really did finish it after what she promise me in the letter" She said happily and start reading and I opened my Letter to read.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**  
**ALL About confessions. RoWen, Gajeel X Levy.  
**

**Lucy:Levy-chan, Wendy I am so happy for you!  
Levy:Arigatou.. Lu-chan..  
Wendy: Emm.. Romeo did that first.. *Blush*  
Romeo:*blush* You are cute when you blush..  
Lucy: O_O WOAH Grandeeney! WENDY HAVE A MATE ALREADY!  
Grandee:Wendy Good Job eh!  
Metalicana/Igneel:GAJEEL/NATSU YOU HAVE YOU HAVE A MATE ALREADY!?  
Natsu/Gajeel:YESH!  
Lucy heart sank..  
Gajeel:Levy is mine!  
Natsu: LUCE IS MINE!  
Lucy: EHHH?!  
**


	4. Confessions

**Hai Yo mina! I hope I didnt Spell Wrong people's name again..  
Celestia:BETTER NOT..  
ME:H-Hai!  
Natsu:So fierce..  
Lucy: Aye...  
NAtsu: HA HAPPY NUMBER 4!  
Lucy: *GLARES***

* * *

**(At Fairy Tail Wendy's Pov)**

**Dear Wendy, **

**I forgot to say in the last letter... Gomen.. Confess to Romeo.. I saw Grandeeney, Igneel and Metalicana! She is beautiful. You are shock right! I will tell you the details through Lacrima Screen Someday. Remember To Confess I told her you like him already.. Don't Embarrass me.. also don't tell this to Natsu Gajeel is allowed to know this. And Also I am the PRINCESS OF DRAGON.**

**Love,  
Lucy  
**

After reading I blushed so hard that my face is like Erza's hair. Romeo Saw my blushes and he said his thought out loud causing Levy, Gajeel, lily and Carla to stare at us while I stare at him and blush even harder "Wendy is cute when she blush..." "Na-Nani..." "Awww! Rowen Couple Created!"Mira Shouted behind me causing to jump Romeo stared at me blushing while others laugh and Carla says "Pervert.." "EHhh? What did I do to get that.."Romeo asked Carla then me. "We-Wendy... c-can I talk t-to you o-outside alone..." "O-Okay.."He grabbed my hand and we both walked outside Leaving Levy-chan with Gajeel as Carla and Lily went home first and Mira at the Kitchen doing her dishes. "So-so.. What did you want to talk about?" I asked Romeo. "I-I.. Lo-Like... You..." We both blushed "Ehh-ehh..." 'Confess to Romeo Confess to Romeo' It appear on my head repeatedly "I-I... I... Love you too!" I brought my hands to my mouth and stare widely at him while blushing.. After that I brought my hands to my side and he grabbed my hand to pull into a hug then we both walk hand in hand into the guild. When We walked into the Guild, our eyes stare widely at the scene in front of us. 'Le-Levy-nii and Ga-Gajeel-san ki-kis-kissing...' Romeo covered my eyes suddenly causing me to put my hand on Romeo's eyes too. "Le-LEVY-chan! We.. We will get going fi-first!" With that me and Romeo ran out of the guild. We said our goodbyes and went back home.

**(Levy's pov)**

"Aww.. Rowen created..." I said while Romeo and Wendy walks out of the guild leaving Me with Gajeel here. "O-Oi Shrimp!"Gajeel Called me. "I told you I am not shrimp!" I said pouting. "Gihii Kawaii. I like it. Do it more shrimp."Gajeel didnt notice what he said. O_O "SHRIMP I DIDNT SAY THAT!" I stared at him blushing. "You did say that.. You said "Kawaii.. I.. Like.. It... ... D-Do it m-more s-shrimp..." Hardly reacting to what he said.." Ka..Wa-"I was cut off by someone's lip GAJEEL... I stared at him widening my eyes but soon close reacting back to the kiss. 'I Kissed him back..' Suddenly we heard "Le-LEVY-chan! We.. We will get going fi-first!" With that We pulled away and stare at them then stared at each other blushing and breathing heavily.. "I..I think they s-saw th-that.. And.. And..That w-was my fi-first k-kiss..."I said nervously.. "Shrimp I-I Love You?" I stared at him for a couple of minutes then blurted out "I love you too!" and hugged him not kiss him as mira is still in the kitchen and will come out any minute. With that we went home hand in hand too.

* * *

**DID I DO WELL?! I DID RIGHT? Short Story for this.. I will continue tomorrow!  
Gajeel: O-Oi.. Will make us kiss not Wendy and Romeo..  
Wendy: EHH!? W-We are to-o young f-for that!  
Romeo: *Eyes Wendy*  
Me: Romeo.. You want to kiss her right?  
Romeo&amp;Wendy: EHHH!? N-NO! 'their thoughts: yes..'  
ME: *GRINS EVILLY*  
ALL: *sweat drop*  
RoWen:What are you gonna do to us...**


	5. Celestial Dragon Slayer

**Hi! another chapter!**  
**Lucy: Can't Wait!**  
**Natsu: Igneel...**  
**Igneel: WHAT?**  
**Natsu: Nothing.. Thought you left me again.. *hugs wrong person.. hugs lucy instead of Igneel***  
**Lucy: *blushing* Did you hug wrong person? **  
**Natsu: No why? Can't I hug my girl?**  
**Lucy: Your Girl?**  
**Natsu: *NODS***  
**ME: I DONT OWN A THING. As well as for the last few chapters.**  
**Anyway Last chapter RoWen /And GaLe Confessed!**

* * *

_**(Lucy POV) DREAM LAND**__** (Fairy Tail)**_

_***Looks down on her right Hand* 'I still have my Mark' I started walking into guild and**__**suddenly *BOOM* "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" I looked at them in shock. Suddenly someone hugged me from behind **_

_**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU MY GIRL, LUCE."He kissed my cheek and a lot of squealing can be heard. **_

_**"LOVE YOU LUCE! Be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked holding a flower towards me I accepted the flower**_

_**"Sure." I said with a big smile on my face with that he kissed me on the lips and hugged me. He pushed me towards the table which have a cake on it. Everyone started giving me my birthday present. Then Natsu helped me to take my presents back to my house. After settling down the presents Natsu walked towards me and kissed me again but longer this time. **_

"LUCY! LUCY!"Someone screamed in my ears causing me to wake up and sit straight. I looked around the room only to see Celestia by my bed side.

"what STELLA!" I asked half screaming back at her.

"Stella?"She asked confuse by the name.

"Em. Your nickname. So.. Why are you screaming your heads off at me just now?" I questioned her.

"Hime, Its time to train you. Its 8 am already geez.. So get ready by 30 mins.. I will be outside the Castle. Wear your training suit by the way." She reminded me.

"Alright alright I will.." with that She left my room and I went to prepare.  
After 30 mins, 'Shit Shit! I am so LATE!' I thought running out of the castle towards our meeting area.

"five-minute late" Stella said.

"Gomen.. My ex-guild master called me" I said

**FLASHBACK**  
**I was about to go to bathe when I heard 'Beep's from my Lacrima Screen. ' I should be master..'I thought while I on my Lacrima Screen All i see was Master, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Lisanna and the three exceeds on the screen. **

**"LUCY/LU-CHAN!"They shouted happy. **

**"HAI YO! Master you put sound proof right?" I greeted and smiled at them. **

**"Of course.. Anyway, what do you mean that you are the Princess of Dragon.." Makarov asked. **

**"Ohh.. My mum is the Queen of Dragon. Which makes me the Princess of Dragon. Gajeel I saw Metalicana, Wendy I saw Grandeeney too As i already told you in the last letter. Levy-chan the book I send you have my details.. Did you saw them? please give this as a secret guys.. Mira, Any new couple?"I asked and winked at them. **

**"Okay Lu-chan" Levy replied"Lucy.. When you are gone.. May couple formed! Levy Gajeel.. Gray Juvia.. Romeo and Wendy.."**

** "MIRA AND FREED!" Lisanna Interrupted Mira while everyone. EVERYONE blushed. **

**"AWWW.. Thats awesome! I should have left earlier to let you all become couple faster.." I said giggling**

**"HEY DON'T SAY THAT! YOU HELPPED US BECOME COUPLE..."Levy shouted frowning at me.**

**"Hai hai Gomen.. I was just kidding hehe.." I said while I looked at the clock.**

**"OH GOD I TALKED 20 MINS ALREADY! I NEED TO BATH AND GO TRAIN IN 10 MINUTES! GOMEN MINA I HAVE TO GO! I WiLL TALK TO YOU NEXT TIME!" I shouted and off the Lacrima screen and ran to bath.**  
**FLASHBACK ENDED**

"I want you to summon as much spirit as you can. Let me see how much spirit you can summon in one swipe, summon Silver keys first."She commanded.

"Gate of the Southern Cross, I open thee! Crux, Gate of the Lyre, I open thee! Lyra, Gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium, Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nikora, Gate of the Traveling, I open thee! Porter" After I summon Lyra, Plue, Horologium, Mailer Boy and Crux I started panting heavily. "Hime, good to see you again."Lyra, Horologium, Mailer Boy and Crux said while Plue said

"Pu-un PUN!" as usual.

"Good to see you. You all may go now. I am starting to lose a lot of my magic even though you are sliver keys..." With that they went poof and back to the spirit world.

"I see you can summon all sliver keys at once but you are lack of Magic powers.. Rest a little I will continue training after 10 minutes to get your Power back up."

(time skip 10 minutes.)  
"Yosh! We can continue training again Stella!" I stood excited preparing to summon more keys.

"Alright Princess, Summon Gold keys this time. Still summon as much as you can. Don't go collapsing.. We don't have Grandeeney here. While you summon I will call for Grandeeney to come in case your magic runs out."

"YOSH! Gate of the Goat, I open thee! Capricorn, Gate of the Twins, I open thee! Gemini, Gate of the Crab, I open thee! Cancer." Again I started panting for air.

"Hime. Having training? How are you?" Capricorn asked. I nodded

"Real fine I will summon you to check on my mum. For now I will train and summon or keys at once. Also, tell Loke and the others about it. Also you may go now." I said with a smile.

"Hime do you need to rest? I am starting to sound like your spirit.. And Grandeeney have arrive. Good Job in summoning 3 keys in a row." She giggled on how she talked

"I am okay. Maybe I will rest for a while in order not to get to tired.. "

"Lucy, want me to heal you a bit?" Grandee(Grandeeney) asked staring at my tired face and kneel beside me putting two hands on my stomach and glowing blue light.

"Arigatou Grandee.. Stella, what does it mean to have all 12 zodiac keys?" I stared at Celestia hoping I asked something right. She stared at me confused

"The 12 keys will have all gathered and the gateway that changes the world will open which will be able to change the world. Thats all I know..I doesn't understand what it means either. I guess you have to experience that yourself." She said raising an eyebrow.

"em.. Complicated.. anyway resume on the training. Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio, Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius, Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus"

"Lucy-San, I will protect your wonderful body" Taurus said having heart on his eye.

"Whats up brat.. You can summon me without water now eh? *Gasp* Scorpio-San..!" Aquarius Glared at Lucy while blushing.

"Honey don't be mean to Hime-san.." Scorpio said winked at Aquarius causing her to blush more.

"You may go now I am low on power again.."I said panting even more than just now.

"Brat.. No wonder you got no boyfriend.." Aquarius said before going back to spirit world

"Lucy.. Gomen.. Did something happen to Aquarius? She never act this way before.." He stared at me before going back to the spirit world after seeing me too tired.

"Lucy-san.." Taurus continued to stare at my body

"Force gate closure.." I quickly said before collasping due to the lack of power. Before Blacking out I heard Someone calling my name"Lucy! Luc-" I blacked out.

**(Stella/Celestia Pov)**  
Lucy was summoning but after closing that pervert spirits game she collasped "Lucy! Lucy! Grandeeney quickly heal her!" I said anxiously.

"Chill out would ya, I am healing!" She yelled. After healing, We brought Lucy to her room and put her down in her bed to let her rest. Me and Grandeeney went to the kitchen to make some food for her knowing she might need it after waking up.

(After 2 hour)  
We went back to her room with her food to see her. I was surprised that she was already awake.

"Hime-sama, Are you hungry? We brought you food."

"Yes! Arigatou Grandee, Stella! Itadakimasu!" I placed her food on her desk and she ran over to eat it quickly complimenting that the food was good and we are good cookers. She ate so quickly she almost choked by her food.

"HIME! STOP EATING SO FAST OR YOU WILL REALLY GET CHOKE!" I yelled at her. After eating she begged me to resume her training. I trained her over 3 months She mastered Celestial Magic and Become a Dragon Slayer.

**(Lucy Pov)**  
'YOSH I FINALLY MASTERED MY CELESTIAL MAGIC! I had been training and communicating to my guild master every week. Now I have more power which allow me to Summon all spirits at once and longer! Now I need to master my other magics.' I ran outside the Castle and towards Grandeeney

"Grandee! I am here to learn my Sky magic!"

Am I doing well? I am rite?  
Lucy: Yup Yup  
Natsu: *Hugs Lucy from behind*  
Lucy *GASPS!* Wh-What are you doing..  
ME: KYAA! NALU!


	6. Sky and Fire Dragon Slaying

**Hi Yo! I am back for another Chapter! I will be uploading 1 or more chapter every day. unless I am overseas, outside or BUSY. I dont own a thing.**  
**Lucy: Yay! I am Dragon Slayer!**  
**Natsu: Luce...**  
**Lucy: Yes Natsu?**  
**Me: NaLu =w=**

* * *

Last chapter  
'YOSH I FINALLY MASTERED MY CELESTIAL MAGIC! I have been training and communicating to my guild master every week. Now I have more power which allow me to Summon all spirits at once and longer! Now I need to master my other magics.' I ran outside the Castle and towards Grandeeney" Grandee! I am here to learn my Sky magic!"

* * *

"Lucy, I want you to become one with the air and say 'Tenryu no Hoko (Sky Dragon's Roar) I closed my eyes starting to become one with the air, I opened my eyes and shouted

"Tenryu no Hoko!" The attack was successful.

"Congratz on working for the first move. Now try Tenryū no Yokugeki (Sky Dragon's Wing Attack) then Tenryū no Kagizume (Sky Dragon's Claw) Tenryū no Saiga (Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang) attack on the trees."

I followed her order and attack first few times it was a fail but after some more trys I was also a success! While we were training we would talk about Wendy and Carla also about Happy and Romeo.

"How many dragon Slayers are in your guild?" She asked curiously thinking about Romeo and Wendy.

"3, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel."

"What about what happen before you left the guild? Aren't you upset about it?" She asked reminding me about what happen 3months ago.

"Its history already.. I have forgiven them. I am happy for them.. If they didn't I wont even get to train with you all and also they miss their nakama, I will be angry if they didn't care about Lisanna. Talking about Lisanna, she already have a boyfriend.. a lot of my guild mates are a couple.. I am not one yet.." I signed.

"You really look like the Queen alot.. And, even Wendy? She is with the Romeo boy? You should really show him to me.." She signed too. "Sure.. Later I will be contacting my guild master.. if you want I can show you."

(After Training)  
"Grandee come!I promised you I will show him to you.." I called out for Grandeeney. She started to chase me into my room in her human form. I contacted Master through the lacrima screen.

"Master! Can you call Wendy and Romeo in?" "Sure. Wait a minute. WENDY! ROMEO! I WANT TO SEE YOU!" I heard him shouting at the background for Wendy and Romeo.

(Wendy Pov At fairy Tail)  
I was with Romeo, Levy and Gajeel talking about Lucy's book until master came calling for me and Romeo,

"WENDY! ROMEO! I WANT TO SEE YOU!" Romeo and I started walking upstairs hand-in-hand into Master's room until I saw Lucy on the lacrima screen, I quickly shut the door and screamed for Lucy

"LUCY! I miss you so much! Natsu hasn't been acting good you know!"

"Wendy, you grew tall! Is that person you are holding Romeo? Have you been practicing your magic? Such a young age you have a mate already.." The woman next to Lucy signed I noticed her voice immediately.

"GRANDEENEY! I miss you so much.. How come I never see you in your Human form before.. Yes, this is Romeo.. I have been practicing my magic.." I said blushing scarlet red. Romeo on the other side also blushed and start introducing himself.

"I am Romeo. Hai Grandeeney-san and Lucy-San. How are you?"

"He is so sweet.. just call me Grandee.. Lucy call me that too. I will need you to take over me now. Take care of her and treat her well. If she comes CRYING I WILL FIND YOU AND BEAT YOU DEAD!" Grandeeney threatened Romeo, he sweat drop and promised her

"H-Hai! I won't hurt her I will protect her with my life." We blushed at his comment while Lucy and Master laughed.

"Grandee, I shall go and have my sweet bathe when I am back I will go down for dinner with you." Lucy said as she walk away from the screen.

"Makarov, can I ask what happen to Lucy back when she was in the guild? She seems to be low everyday luckily she is back to her old self.. Does she like someone?" Grandee asked.

"She like Natsu-san!" Romeo cut in. Master nodded and continue explaining of what happen.

"Did she not tell you?" Master asked Grandee and she just nodded

"I didn't heard what she said after the ignored part.. I was too angry over two stupid dragons.. IGNEEL AND METALICANA (Its a joke!)" frowning slightly.

"GRANDEE! ARE YOU DONE TALKING? MAMA WANT US DOWN NOW!"I heard Lucy said on the background. With that we bit our Goodbye and lacrima screen is off.

(Back to Lucy Pov)  
We went to dinning room and ate with mama and the other dragons. Grandeeney seems to be angry at Igneel and Metalicana as they kept arguing just like Natsu and Gajeel.. Until now I cant stop loving Natsu.. After Master and the others told me what happen after I left I felt like Natsu wasn't at fault but the Mysterious shadow.. I feel like they are hiding from me something but I just don't know what.. After dinner I went back to my room and wrote another book for Levy and went to bed.

Every day I would wake up at 7am and start training at 8am. I finish training at 6pm and have dinner at time resume until 3 months later, I mastered Sky Magic and went to Igneel to learn my Fire Slaying magic. "IGNEEL I AM HERE!" I shouted for Igneel outside the castle. Spotting Igneel flying towards me,

"Ahh Lucy!" He greeted as he landed on the ground allowing me to climb on to his back. After positioning myself properly on his back not wanting to fall off him when he was flying or lift off. After that he lifted off the ground and into the sky flying towards the volcanoes

"Isn't it dangerous training near volcanoes? What if we trained half way the volcano erupted.." I asked not wanting to die so early at my young age. Igneel sweat-dropped and replied me calmly

"Luce.. You know you are going to be a fire dragon slayer right.. Why afraid of them.. You know you are going to live here for now until you master your fire slaying magic... Wait.. Did you not know?"

"NANI! LIVE THERE? Was I suppose to know about it? NO ONE! NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT IT.." I shivered at thought on the possibility of volcano erupting and Lava flowing out like blood flowing out of someone's body.

'Wait.. Did Igneel call me Luce? Or did I hear something else..' I thought curiously not noticing Igneel already landed near one of the volcanoes.

"Luce? We reached.. You can get off my back now in order to train.. First, you need to go in the lava and become one with it."

'go in the lava and become one with it.' The sentence replayed in my mind continuously and I snapped

"ARE YOU NUTS?! HOW CAN I GO IN THE LAVA.. I WILL BURN TO DEATH NO SINGLE BONE IS LEFT! I AM TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"COME DOWN LUCY! I am not nuts, I will lower the temperature like the one you bath. Oh ya.. You need to strip or your clothes will burn if you go in with them just like you bath. So go on.. Stop wasting time Hime.. If you want to go back Earth-land sooner.." Igneel explaining trying to calm me down.

"..." I stripped and heard Igneel saying, "No wonder Natsu likes you.. You have such curves.. Who wouldn't like you.." Igneel complimented

"Natsu doesn't like me, he likes Lisanna.." I stared on my feet signed sadly and went in the red and orange colored lava and closed my eyes relaxing.

Out of the sudden, I heard a voice in front of me growling "WHO DARES TO ENTER THE MY WORLD!" I snapped open my eyes and saw a lady with flames surrounding her body

'should I introduce myself? Maybe I should..' Hesitating whether to tell her about myself or not.

"I.. I am Lucy, Lucy Heartfilla I am here to learn Fire Slaying Magic and I am given a mission to be come one with the lava. Care if you introduce yourself?"

"Koromi. Fire spirit who owns the Volcanoes and Lava Lets just say Fire habitat.. Lucy Heartfilla? Layla's daughter? Queen's daughter?" Koromi asked and I nodded at her

"GOMENE FOR MY RUDENESS DEAR.. I don't like it when someone enters my territory.." A sudden change of her behavior caught me off guarded and forgiven her right away.

"Its okay.. just treat me like you treat everyone, I don't like being treated highly." hoping she accept treating me similarly like the others.

"If you say so.. SO what makes you want to become Fire Dragon Slayer?" She accepted while hesitating afraid that she did the wrong move.

"I want to become stronger and protect my friend, love ones and family." I answered confidently and nodded in return

"you can start learn your magic now. You are approved." She said catching me off guard

"Matte.. we don't need to battle or anything? How can you accept me so easily? I hope it isn't because I am the princess..." I asked sadly.

"Nope. I accepted you because you have a lot of passion and I can feel loving in you just like the Queen.. So don't worry and Master your magic! Remember to say hi to the Queen." with that I was back to the scene where I was in the lava. I notice he feel asleep while waiting for me..

"Igneel? IGNEEL! WAKE UP!" I shouted at him causing him to jump-scare.

"Geez.. don't go scaring people like that.. So did you win?" He asked.

"Win what? Are we suppose to battle? I just talk to her and she allowed me to train.." I explained.

"NANI!? IMPOSSIBLE... Let get start first.. think of the attack phrase that you hear most from Natsu and laugh it towards the sky."

"okay.. Karyū no Hōkō! (Fire Dragon's Roar)" After one attack, Igneel taught me other attacks too. Sometimes when I was training I can't help but think of him or call Igneel Natsu.. I also contacted master to talk to him after training as Igneel would hunt for food for us to eat leaving me bored and tired at his cave. The process proceeds until I finished mastering fire slaying magic which is after 3 months. Igneel brought me back to the castle and I went back to my room to rest skipping my dinner went straight to bed.

* * *

MINA! I will be uploading late next chapter! I edited chapter a little I cancelled out Lianna and Bixlow couple just to make the Story easier for me to write!  
Lisanna: AWWW.. WHYY  
ME: GOMEN LISANNA  
Lisanna: Its okay If it makes it easier for you why not? NALU NALU  
Lucy: Lis-chan..  
Natsu: Lis-chan? PUAHAHAH!


	7. Chelia

**Hai Yo minna! I don't own a thing!**  
**Lucy: HAI! **  
**Natsu: Lucy.. *whines***  
**Lucy: What is it this time Natsu..  
Natsu: I am hungry..  
Lucy: ... Okok.. I will some food for you.  
**

* * *

**Last Chapter**  
**Igneel brought me back to the castle and I went back to my room to rest skipping my dinner went straight to bed.**

* * *

(Time Skip 3 years 3 months time.)  
I have mastered Iron, Earth, Water, Dark, Black, Rock, Lightning, Poison, Ice &amp;Snow Slaying Magic. I learned Ice and Snow Slaying Magic together from Frosty &amp; Elsa since they are almost the same element. Also, I fused the elements together! Now I am going to learn sky god slaying magic from a mysterious sensei.. I was in the living room until Stella came asking me to go out to learn the magic when I got out, the only thing I saw is a girl with hot pink hair Instantly my mind went blank.

"Wait.. are you..?" The girl just nodded

"I am Chelia! Lucy, You were you here all along?! You were report missing by fairy tail! I am so glad you are save!"

"Its really you! now, I will be calling you sensei! I miss you since the time you came to Fairy Tail!"

"My pleasure! so Lucy-san, shall we start our training?" I nodded and she grabbed on my hand dragging me far away from the castle and near a forest. It was an easy start as wind and sky are almost the same thing since wind is in the air in the sky so it is almost the same. well.. to me.. After 1 months I learned Basic spells. Sky God's Boreas, Sky God's Dance and Sky God Bellow.

"You will learn Healing spell first. One is for healing yourselves and another is for others. The next Spell you are learning is a lot advanced then those basic spells.." another half month passed, I am done learning my healing spells.

"Now for the most advanced spells, the one I used in Grands Magic Games. Heavenly Gathering of Clouds say 'Metsujin Ōgi: Amatsu no Murakumo'." train this spell everyday in order to master it real well. Everyday while I rest after I used the spell, I would talk to her about Wendy like I talk to Grandeeney. After one month I finally Mastered my Sky God slaying Magic.

We went back to the castle and Mum thanked and invited Chelia for a dinner before she go back to Earth-Land. I took Chelia to my room and contacted Master through the Lacrima screen allowing Wendy and Chelia to have their teenager chat while going in the toilet for my bath.

"Geez.. Didn't notice I am 19 years old already.." I signed. After I was done with my shower I went back to Chelia seeing that she have bid their goodbyes. We went to the dinning room I stood there in shock seeing three familiar faces there.

* * *

**Mina! Have a little guess who is there! ;3 I am making Lucy 16 3 years ago instead of 17. I plan to have Lucy's 21 yrs old party with Fairy Tail and her mum.** **Sorry for writing the story so short... I will write the Story Longer in the next Chapter!**  
**Natsu: IS IT ME?**  
**Lucy: I wonder who it is.. *winks* Yay! I am younger one year**  
**Natsu IS IT ME ANOT?! And does that make me younger too?**  
**Me: Don't know.. Maybe.. Sure you are younger one year too.. Have a little quiz mina! Who is the three familiar faces. **  
**Chelia: You are going to be shock! They are independent mages! I recognized them somehow.. *winks***  
**Natsu: So its not me.. **  
**ME: Chelia.. You gave out a big clue ya know..**


	8. Crime Sorcière

**Hai Yo mina Another Story! Hope you like it. I don't own anything.**  
**Natsu: Come on tell who it is..**  
**Lucy: It is.. *drum sounds*  
Me: Crime Sorcière! WOOOO xD Those who got it congratz! Well guessed!****  
**

* * *

**Last Chapter**  
**We went to the dinning room I stood there in shock seeing three familiar faces there.**

* * *

"EHHH?! Lucy why are you here!? I thought you went missing!" The three said.

"Is that Chelia from Lamia Scale? Don't tell me you are the princess.." The boy with blue hair and a tattoo on the face asked. **(Guessed Who they are? Thats right, Crime Sorcière!)**  
"I am the Princess.. Crime Sorcière why are you here.. Don't tell you are the ones who are going to train me magic!" I stared at them widely.

"Yup!" Meredy said cheerfully.

"Lucy dear, come on sit down, You don't want Chelia to keep standing there." Layla said gigging at my shock expression. I gasped remembering Chelia was beside me and apologized for making her stand with me for so long. Soon, the food came and we started eating after shouting

"Itadakimasu!"

"So.. Haow ish chu air Erca?" I asked mouth full of food.

"Lucy.. No talking when your mouth is full of food.. Its disrespectful." Mama nagged. After I swallowed my food, I apologized immediately.

"Sorry Mama.. So? How is you and Erza, Jellal?" I asked curiously. His head shot up and blinked at me a couple of times.

"Pardon? I didn't heard you.." He asked nervously.

"I said, How is you and Erza doing.. You two are together isn't it.. I even saw you two kiss before.. So stop avoiding the question.. I want to know how Fairy Tail are doing.. After all I am here 3 years already.. *GASP* GOMEN! I didn't meant to ask so much into your life.. I didn't notice what I was saying! If you want to scold me go ahead my mum won't hurt you for that.." I covered my mouth and look at my mum then Jellal. All he did was stare at me then blink in waved a hand in front of his face causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh err.. Everyone is fine.." He said nervously and stared somewhere else.

"You are lying.. I contact Makarov you know? They are not acting well.. They are sad.. I possibility caused that.." I said laying my head low not wanting any of them to see my tears but someone saw it my mum.. I quickly wipe away my tears and said

"Come on! I want to finish training faster so I can get to see them and cheer them up! Also have my 21st birthday with them.."

"Sure honey. I will be training you and Meredy Teleportation Magic. So come with me outside of the castle. We stood and walk outside.

"First I will deliver Chelia home.. Chelia, grab my hand. I am bringing you back." Mama said to Chelia. Chelia said good byes to us and grabbed mama's hand. Mama disappear for half an hour and we started our training.

"I one you two to think of where you want to teleport to. and say 'Dairekuto Rain' You will not just get it in the first try. Jellal will keep contact with you two through telepathy. Jellal, Ultear take care of them for me?" Mama asked and they nodded walking to the place where Mama was first standing.

"While we take care shall we learn Telepathy and Teleportation Magic the same time?" Ultear asked the two of us we cheered and started our training. First few trys We both failed but after the fifth try Meredy gotten it but I am still having trouble. After the tenth try.. I finally got it! I practice this two until the next day. Then they(meaning Ultear and Jellal) teached me Thought Projection and . Everyday they will teach me this until I mastered it. Every night Meredy will secretly teach me her Maguilty Sense magic as we were sharing the same room. I requested it! Plus, Its so cool! Especially the one with swords like Ezra. Speaking of Erza.. I wonder what happen between Jellal and her.. It so strange when I speak to him secret about Erza through telepathy, he would frown having me confused. After few days, I finish learning my thought projection in half a month.

Ultear started teaching me Arc of time magic and Transformation. Using transformation I can change my looks and hair colours! But not my eye colour and Smell..' I could use it when I go back to Fairy Tail!' I thought cheerfully thinking of going back there but something seems to be telling me wrong.. Like something would happen to them if I go back but I just don't know what.. ' I kept my thoughts and went back focusing on my training. When I ever I destroyed something I would just use Restore (a spell of Arc of Time) "Resutoa" I chanted and it would just go back to it old self. She taught me about Second Origin Release spell that she used on use back before the Grands Magic Games. I learned fast! I only told 1 month to learn all this I begged her to teach me Ice-Make Magic as I still have some more time. She agreed and taught me Ice-Make.

"Create your own spells if you have time. Slowly upgrade them." It was hard at first even though I learned Ice Slaying Magic. Slowly I got the hang of it and created my own spells. Some are almost the same as Lyon and Gray's Ice-make. I have a different color too! Mine is Hot pink! Its so cool! I can make Ice Dragon, Shield, Rose Krone I learned this from Ultear I also can make Swans and Polar Bear! I decided to learn some spells from Gray as I can't think much spells now as I was focusing on learning Heavenly body Magic. It took me a long time to be able to learn that.. I took 4 to 5 months to master the magic.

Now the only thing is to learn how to transform into a dragon! "Mama! Mama! Teach me how to become a beautiful dragon like you and can I learn to have wings?" I asked mum urgently

"Sure dear just say Dragon form it will do. Here. DRAGON FORM!" My mum enchanted and she changed into a white skin with golden trimming on it.

"WOW.. Cool! I want to be lie mama!" My childish side starting to appear and I am acting like a 5 year old kid right now..

"Dragon.. Form!" bright lights shown on me blinding me and mama's eye next thing I knew I was as tall as mama. I am a dragon!

"How about my angel wings in human form? How do I fly in dragon form? Can I go back with Crime Sorcière later? Please come to Fairy Tail to celebrate my birthday with them.." I blurted out questions a question and another causing my mum to face-palm in her human form

"Dear.. One Question at a time I can't catch them so quickly.. just say Wings and your wings will appear. If you say Fly, you will fly without wings lie just floating in the sky. Think what you want to the wings or your body to do and they will do it. Don't fly here! Fly outside.. You will crush into the ceiling. You can go back with Crime Sorcière later they are waiting for you outside ask your master about it first I can't just agree with your master doesn't allow after all the guild is his. Contact me okay.." She answered all my questions and hugged me

"I love you Lucy, I will miss you. Come on lets me bring you back now before I change my mind.."

We went outside the castle and found Meredy, Ultear and Jellal waiting for us.

"So Lucy, you are coming home with us?" Meredy asked cheerfully hoping I would say yes and Indeed I nodded.

"but first.. let me summon Virgo to give me some limiters.. Just in case people notice the power around me and want to fight me causing as trouble.. pen the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment hime?" Virgo asked. "No No! Please get me some limiters thank you." "Here hime, Punishment?." Virgo came back in just left then a minute.

"... Thank you Virgo you may go now." poof Virgo went back to the spirit world what caught me surprise was now Loke was standing in front of me Scaring me out of my soul.

"KYAAA! LOKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! Go back to the spirit world..." I said catching my breathe from the shock..

"Lucy.. you didn't summon me anymore I thought I should visit.. looks like not.. Oh hi Jellal, Ultear and Meredy." He kneel on one leg and kissed Meredy's hand.

"Get your hands off her Loke! And Hi."Ultear shouted at him while Meredy blushed and Jellal sweat-drop. I putted on my limiters (one necklace, a pair of ear rings(two limiters.), three bracelet )

"I am done."

"Dear, how do you know about Limiters.." mama asked blinked at me.

"I read it from a book.. So can we go now? I will miss you mama.." I hugged her and she hugged me back she pulled away and open the portal to Earth we bid our goodbyes and Crime Sorcière and I went through the portal.

"Its good to be home.. Wait.. where are we.. Are we in the middle of the forest?" I asked the others but they just shrugged.

"I think we are... Can I turn into a dragon to fly you guys out.. I am just afraid other people might see me.."

"You can change into a dragon?" Meredy asked and they turn to eye on me. I nodded and change into another girl, hair color is pink like Meredy and wore dress that reach below my ankle.

"Wait.. I think I know this place... I looks like the forest I use to play in.. Near Heartfilla Mansion. I should be around here.. FLY!" I lifted off the ground eyeing and saw the mansion

"Keep walking forward and we will reach the mansion!" I then landed on the ground their jaw just dropped on the floor.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that.. Is something on my face.. Close your mouth guys or Bees are gonna go in your mouth and sting your tongue.." I started walking towards the Mansion I turned around and see the three following me but still staring at me like a mad person.

"Can you guys stop staring.. It makes me uncomfortable.. If your gonna ask how I flew its simple magic." Then they stop staring at me and nodded in return. I turn back around and grabbed a key from my pocket walked towards the door and open it when I turn around I saw nobody was there.

"What the..." suddenly someone opened the door. I see Meredy over there.

"How did you.. wait did you use Teleportation magic to get in my house?" She just nodded and I went in walking towards the kitchen to make them drinks and foods.

"Make yourselves a home!"

* * *

**Haiyo mina! Do you like the story?**  
**Lucy: Finally I am home! Grand magic game is gonna start soon again right?**  
**Me: Ya.. I don't know whether I should write that in anot.. **  
**Lucy: Mina, Write some suggestions down for author-san to write or improve her story!**  
**ME: YUP do it! **


	9. Home, Fairy Tail

**Hai yo! Mina should I add in Grans magic games in the story? Please review and tell me what you think.**  
**Lucy: Oh hai yo mina!**  
**Natsu: Erza should be happy seeing Jellal..**  
**Gray: Author.. can you stop spelling my name wrongly.. I am not Gary but Gray...**  
**Natsu: Hahah! Gary HAHAHA ICE-PRINCESS IS Gary! Change your name ice-princess**  
**Gray: What did you say Flame-Brain!**  
**Erza: Did I hear fighting? and I AM NOT HAPPY SEEING JELLAL! *blushing***  
**Jellal: aww.. You hate seeing me..**  
**Erza*Flinch* when did you came! Noo.. I don't mean that way!**

**Previous Chapter**  
**"How did you.. wait did you use Teleportation magic to get in my house?" She just nodded and I went in walking towards the kitchen to make them drinks and foods. **

**"Make yourselves a home!"**

(Lucy Pov)  
After 5 minute I came out with the drinks and put it on the table. "Do you want to live at my mansion for now? Its late outside. You can stay as long as you want. Shall I show you your rooms? Ultear, Meredy, I will ask Virgo to take some clothes for you later when you are going to bathe. " They nodded and show them their room one by one. After showing them their rooms I summoned virgo and tell her to bring some clothes for them.

I went back to my room to have a long and relaxing bath. After I bathe, I contacted Makarov again telling him that I am back in Fiore and going to visit Fairy Tail soon in another person. Just then Meredy knocked on the door and come in the room.

"Lucy, can I sleep with you.. Oh.. Master Makarov. Ohai yo."

"Ehh? Why is Meredy here.. If meredy is here does that mean Jellal and Ultear is here?" Master asked

"Yep. Sure Meredy. Master I will go to Fairy Tail tomorrow. I shall give them a surprise." I answered giving the details to master about who I am going to be. With that We bid our good byes and Meredy and I went to sleep.

(Next Morning)  
I woke up due to the sunlight shining at my face I growled and carefully go to the toilet not wanting to wake Meredy up 'she look so peaceful in her sleep' I took off my clothes and turn on the shower

"Today's the day to go back to Fairy Tail.. I should change my look with the magic Ultear taught me.. maybe not" I quickly dress up myself after finish showering and went out of the room I saw Meredy already awake.

"Meredy, go shower. I will make breakfast." I walked out of the room and saw Spetto, Aed, Berp and Ribbon in the living room having their chat. I called for Aed asking him to cook for us. (Wondering why they are here but not here yesterday? They just came today morning after I told them I brought back the Heartfilla Konzern I begged them to come back to work. Well not really work.. Since they are former Employees I miss them badly they are like my family.) I thanked him and went to check on Jellal and Ultear they are in Meredy's room looking for Meredy.

"Guys, Meredy's in my room.. Aed is making us breakfast. Maybe you should wait in the dinning room my friends are there." I smiled widely. They nodded and went down to the dinning I saw Meredy already there waiting for us. I told them about my plans and asked if they want to visit fairy tail.

"Sure why not.. its been so long we didn't see each other.." Jellal frowned a little and Ultear started to tease him

"really? or is it to see Erza?"

"Says the person who wants to see Gray.." I teased Ultear she blushed and glared at me. Me and Meredy laughed as Ultear and Jellal continued to blush. The food came shortly when we teased each other. I thanked Aed again and he walk towards the living room and came back with the others. They talked to me thanked me for calling them back instead of other people.

After we have breakfast I changed into the another I used when I was in the forest last night. Pink hair and a dress that reach below my ankle not wanting them to tackle me once I go in the guild. We walked out of the Mansion and teleport Magnolia. When we teleported, we were standing in front of the guild I breathed in and out as Nervousness creeps over me. ' I am in front of Fairy Tail.. Why am I so nervous..' I thought as Meredy patted my back knowing I am nervous as I was shivering slightly. I opened the door and all of them looked at me and frowned. Mirajane walked towards me and said angrily.

"If you want to join the guild, we are not recruiting anyone." 'Looks like they have not notice you guys.. Meredy..' I said through Telepathy 'Yup... They seems sad about something.. They are frowning..' Ultear replied. I started to walk towards the second floor when suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Mira said we are not recruiting anyone. So back off or we will make you."

"emm.. Natsu.. Mina.. have you not notice us yet..." Jellal frowned as everyone stared at them. Erza also stared but she placed her head on the counter

"We are waiting for someone else.." She said cracking her voice and sobbed in front of Jellal. Jellal walked towards her and hugged her as she cried in his chest.

"I have important business with your master so let me go before I start making you." I said sounding frustrated.

"Why should we. What business then.." Natsu asked.

"Its about.. your.. precious Mage called.. emm.. Whats the name again.. Was it Luigi? Lucas? em.. Oh right its Lucy.." Pretending to be confused. She let me go immediately I quickly walked to Masters room preventing them from holding me back again. I knocked at the door and heard "Come in!" I opened the door, walk in the room and shut the door.

"Who are you? What can I do for you?" Master asked eyeing on me.

"Master.. You forget about me already? Oh wait I am having my disguise.. opps.." I removed my transformation then master quickly run towards me and hugged me. "Where do you want your mark to be at?" He asked as he went to take the stamp.

"Pink, right shoulder"

"Same colour eh? Shall we let them know you are here?" Master asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you my plans.. My name is Celeste Layla Hearts for now, Age 20 birthday is the same. Celestial Dragon Slayer as Permanent magic."

"Alright. Let go." We went out of the room" BRATS! We got a new member in our family."

"I am Celeste Layla Hearts. You can call me Celeste. I am a Celestial Dragon Slayer. And about your friend please ask your master about it." 'Master.. Please tell them Lucy is fine out there. And not be upset.' I told him through telepathy.

"Lucy is fine! She has become stronger OK! So don't be sad about her. Shall we party for Celeste as a Welcoming party! Jellal,Ultear, Meredy you can join of course!"

"OKAY! LETS PARTY!" They erupted.

"Its like Lucy never left.. I feel like she is with us all the time and I am glad that she is fine out there." Erza spoke smiling while continuing to hug Jellal. She can feel Jellal nodding after noticing what she was doing she pulled away and jump far away from her.

"Celeste you are a Dragon Slayer too ehh? Fight me! And sorry for being rude just now.." Natsu apologized. 'HE JUST APOLOGIZED.. Oh mavis..'

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO NATSU!?" I blurted out causing him to look at me like he know me ' SHIT.. Wrong move.. please be dense.. I don't want my cover off...' I thought nervously.

"What are you saying.. Why do you smell like Luce.. Who are you seriously." 'I forgot about this idiots nose.. I forgot to change my smell.. Oh no!'

"I am L- Celeste of course... Emm.. What makes you think I-I am someone else.. You said to battle me right? Lets do it.. But outside.." Master nodded allowing me to battle him.

"YOSH! I AM FIRED UP!" He yelled catching every ones attention. When we walk out the guild at the field beside the guild. "place your guild MINA!" Most people bet on Natsu except for Master, Jellal, Meredy and Ultear.

"3,2,1, FIGHT!" Master said.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" I heard Natsu yell. Knowing that I don't have enough time to escape, I swallowed his fire not noticing that I have let them know I am not just a Celestial Dragon Slayer.

"NANI! I thought you said you are a Celestial Dragon Slayer.. how is it possible.. Karyū no Kōen!" Natsu tried to attack me again.

"Kūkan Kūgeki: Ankoku Busshitsu!" (This is a spell which is similar to Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame and Altairis. More information wiki/Celestial_Dragon_Slayer ) "I am Celestial and more." I smirked.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Elemental Dragon's Roar!" After that Natsu got knocked out. I ran to him and healed him. Elfman carried him to the infirmary. They stared at me in shock and start praising me and asking me question why I lied. After I explained I walk into the nearby forest. Just then something drop into my hand as I stretch them to the front.

"Oh dear.. how am I able to find Lucy Princess.. Thanks for catching me.." She looked up at me.

"Emm.. Welcome? Who asked to to come find me anyway.. I am Lucy.. You are an exceed!" I said happily. "You are Lucy? the dragon princess?! Queen Layla send me to you. I am your exceed from now. The trip make me so tired.. You should name me.." She explained as she climb onto my head resting.

"So you don't have a name? Emm.. I should call you.. Surprise? Luna! I should call you Luna." I smiled as I started walking back to the guild I feel Luna nodded. When I went back to the guild, people asked who Luna is. I introduced Luna to them and The guild to Luna. Then Luna and I went to Master room

"Master, can I talk to Wendy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Carla, Happy, Lily in your room?" He nodded and call them in.

"Yes master?" Mirajane asked. "Celeste wants to talk to all of you. Celeste if you need anything call me. I will be outside." Master walked outside leaving me with them.

**Minna! Did I done well? I think I might late update this days.. especially Tue &amp; Wed.**  
**Lucy:WHYYY**  
**Me: I have School Field Trip and CCA. Gomene.. I will update as soon as I can.**


	10. Identity Revealed?

**Haiyo! I am back for another chapter. **  
**Lucy: Author doesn't own anything!**  
**Me: YUP YUP.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**  
** "Master, can I talk to Wendy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Carla, Happy, Lily in your room?" He nodded and call them in. "Yes master?" Mirajane asked. "Celeste wants to talk to all of you. Celeste if you need anything call me. I will be outside." Master walked outside leaving me with them.**

* * *

(Lucy Pov)  
"Mina, I am sorry I didn't tell you who I really am.. Can you please promise not to tell anyone?" They looked at me confused no knowing what I meant.

"sure.." I removed my transformation and my hair is back to blonde. They gasped and have tears in the corner of their eyes. "Lu-chan/Lucy/ Bunny Girl/ Lucy-nee!"They shouted and hugged me

"Guys... I.. C-can't breathe.." I said trying to pull away from their death hugs.

"I am glad that you are back! Don't leave us again Lu-chan!"

"Bunny Girl.. Remember to show us our dragons.."

"Oh right! Meet me by the forest beside Heartfilla Mansion tommorow in the morning at.. 9 am?" I winked at them.

"You might ask how.. but I have their keys to summon them! I can call them during emergency or Non-emergency. But Not too much.. They have a rule.. I can't tell you that though.." They made a 'O' shape on their mouth and nodded in response. "Lis, Hows your love life? Mira.. Still continuing on Match-making eh? Levy-chan, I have finished the book. Come by heartfilla Mansion with Gajeel and Wendy and Romeo."

"Romeo? Why him too ehh?" Gajeel asked while Levy jumped up and down happily.

"Bleh. Not telling. Just remember to ask him to come too."

"Not much.. Mira-nee is not just pairing people up but also.. She is making them k-k-kiss.. and.. a lot other more..." Lisanna shuttered and blushed.

"Now I have new couple to pair up! You know who. Lisanna and YOU!" She winked at me.

"Eh.. EHH?! Mira/Mira-nee!"We shouted.

Just then Master knocked on the door and we stop our conversations.

"Brats, Your staying too long in my room move out.. I still need to do paper work." We nodded and left the room also activated my transformation again

"Remember 9am at the forest beside Heartfilla Mansion. Do you need me to bring you there?" I reminded them through telepathy. I looked at me and shook my head.

"Must Romeo have to go.." Wendy asked blushed lightly. I nodded and went to the infirmary with Wendy remembering that Natsu was still there. I crack open the door to see no one there but a snoring Natsu and Happy lying on the pillow just above Natsu's head. Wendy went to wake Happy telling him that Carla wants to see him which is a lie. She winked at me and I mouthed a thank you to her. After she left the room I walked towards the room heard him muttering things in his sleep.

"Luce... Com.. back... .. To me.. I-I.. Love.. You.." I stared at him eyes opening my eyes widely like my eyes at going to drop out causing it to hurt. "Oww..." I groaned. I sat beside the bed and put my hand on his hand. He continued to mutter

"I.. miss.. miss.. you.. so.. much.. Be.. my.. one.. and.. only.. mate." 'MATE? Mate.. WTF IS WRONG WITH ME..! I must be hearing things.. He is too dense to notice his feelings.. h-He probably think of me as his Nakama.. He loves everyone.. Everyone loves him. But I missed him too..' Just then Natsu opened his eye and sit up straight causing his head to bang into mine.

"damn it.. It hurts.."I said rubbing my sore head

"Luce? Is that you? Damn it.. Its just you Celeste what are you doing here.." My heart thumped quickly as I heard him say my name Luce. 'DID MY TRANSFORMATION FAILED?' I signed in relieved after hearing that he said he saw wrong.

"Did My power surprise you?" I smirked and teased him I saw him eyeing on me weirdly.

"Is there something on my face? Why are you looking at me like that.."

"You look like Luce.. You have big boobs and strong but she is Celestial mage The strongest person I have ever seen.. Ever since I was control by something weird.. I saw him saying nasty things about her.. She cried and leave the guild because of me.." He said hanging his head low to prevent me from seeing those tears in his eye but I already saw it. 'Stop making me wanting to tell you my true identity... I want to hug you and kiss you with that lips of mine.. Damn.. I CAN'T DO THAT.. . Making me unable to control myself...' I thought I patted his back

"DID YOU SAY MY BOOB ARE BIG?! Celeste KICK! YOU PERVERT!" I kicked him in the face. ' WRONG MOVE AGAIN! Noo...'

"... Feels the same as Lucy's kick.. She always do that.. Only Lucy do that.. Why do you sound, Smell and kick like Luce! WHO ARE YOU!" He asked as he pushed me onto the wall having his hands beside my head and legs in between my legs preventing me from escaping.

"Natsu.. Don't so that.. You will make me want to kiss you more then I want to.. I won't be able to control myself and reveal myself.." Not knowing I spoke my thoughts. He blushed

"He just blushed.. am I seeing things.. He never blush.." I spoke my thoughts again. My transformation Deactivated and activated showing my blonde hair then pink hair again. His eyes widen then hugged me suddenly causing me to stiffen then relax.

"Luce.. Why did you leave me.. Why.. I love you.. Be my mate.."

"Natsu.. What are you talking about.. I am Celeste Layla hearts.. What are you saying.." I asked nervously trying to escape his grip but his grip tightened more.

"Don't lie to me I saw your blonde hair just now. You are not Celeste you are Lucy!" he half-yelled at my ears.

"You are seeing things Natsu.. I only have Pink hair no BLONDE... You missed her to much.. and your seeing things.. Let me go.. Your grip is hurting me.." I whined.

"Maybe I am really seeing things.. Gomen.." He let me go. I quickly opened the door and ran out of the room leaving him sadden. I ran out of the guild and went back to the Mansion to rest and recover my powers.

(Next morning at 8am)  
I woke up and went to have my bath as I was alone in the house with my "family" and Luna as Crime Socieres are back to work and coming back some other days. After my bathe I went to dinning room to eat my breakfast.

"Cereal with chocolate milk!Pancakes!" I started eating. After finishing my food I quickly went upstairs to change into something more comfortable and also grabbed the book that I finish. When I came back down I quickly ran out the door knowing that they are there already.

"Lu-chan!/ Lucy-nee!/ Bunny Girl!" They called

"HAI YO! Stay there! Gate of Sky Dragon, I Open thee! Grandeeney! Gate of Iron Dragon, I open thee! Metalicana!"

"Did something happen? Wheres the fight?" Metalicana looked around and saw his foster son and 3 other people.

"I think its better for us to change into a human Uncle cana.." Grandeeney teased and transform into a human.

"Auntie Grand.." he hissed as he transform into a human.

"Grandeeney!" Wendy ran and hugged her foster mother.

"My. my.. You grown taller and found yourselves a mate. Did Romeo hurt or bully you?!" She hugged Wendy back. On the other side,

"Levy am I right? Glad to meet my son's mate. I am Metalicana." Levy blushed while Gajeel argued with Metalicana.

"Levy-chan, the book. Have fun talking. But don't talk to long.. Come in the house and have a drink mina.." I led them the way while they are chatting happily except for Gajeel and Metalicana.

"CAN YOU STOP ARGUING! Geez.." Grandeeney hissed at them causing them to flinch in fear. I giggled

"here we are!" I opened the door and something ran straight into my hands.

"Lucy.. Why did you leave me on the bed and didn't wake me up.. You left me in the guild yesterday too.." Luna said sobbing. everyone sweat-dropped and I ran my hand through my hair

"Haha.. Gomen Gomen.. I got nervous Natsu would find out for I am.. ROMEO! DON'T And I mean DON'T TELL NATSU WHO I REALLY AM!" I glanced at him but he just nodded quickly. We went to the dinning room while Aed cooked something for us to eat even though I ate 45 minutes ago. After one hour they went back to the Dragon Realm.

Then we went back to the guild together happily with Luna of course. Exceeds were talking, Levy, Wendy and I are talking Gajeel and Romeo are also talking. Outside the guild it was quiet no sound.. I opened the door and saw everyone drunk and on the floor.

"heehe I thought something happen to the guild.. Look like they are all drunk.." But why..


	11. Chapter 11

**Haiyo! I am back for another chapter. **  
**Lucy: Author doesn't own anything!**  
**Me: :P I have not been uploading this days GOMEN! Anyway, My nickname is Kelin for now! **  
**Lucy: UPLOAD SOONER! Can I call you Lin-chan?**  
**Kelin(me):SURE! Then I shall call you Lu-chan too!**  
**Erza: Upload sooner!**  
**Kelin:want me to make you and Jellal a couple? *wink***  
**Erza: O_O *blush***

* * *

**Last Chapter**  
**Then we went back to the guild together happily with Luna of course. Exceeds were talking, Levy, Wendy and I are talking Gajeel and Romeo are also talking. Outside the guild it was quiet no sound.. I opened the door and saw everyone drunk and on the floor. "heehe I thought something happen to the guild.. Look like they are all drunk.." But why..**

* * *

"Levy-chan, Why are they all drunk.. Did they have a party? Oh right.. They did have a party because I came back to the guild without knowing who I am.." I whispered to Levy. I could see her nodding at the corner of my eye

"Celeste! Your early! Luna, You seems haven't get your guild mark yet right? I think Celeste forgot about it.. Its two or three days already.." Mira shouted across the room walking out of the bar.

"Hi! Mira! Can I have my favorite milkshake please? And ya.. I really forgot about it.." I requested.

"Coming right up!" She walked to the kitchen and came out after a few minutes with my milkshake.

"Any plans later? Like taking a Mission or something? Luna, where do you want your guild mark to be at?" Mira asked as she handed me my drink and took the mark thing(?).

"Blue at my back thanks!"

"I am going to buy back my old apartment again so I don't have to walk far to come to the guild.. " I smiled Mira stamped Luna's back and the mark shown. I tuned my head checking the guild once more saw Wendy Romeo sitting at the table with the exceeds, Gajeel and Levy chatting happily while Levy was putting his head in my book.

I walked to them and told I will go off first and come back again later. Luna followed me out of the guild after saying goodbyes with them. I went towards my old apartment with Luna and saw the landlady there I deactivated the transformation to let her recognize me.

"Ohh Lucy! Coming back for the apartment again? Its good as new. Even though I keep finding a pink hair guy keep sneaking in the house. Is he your boyfriend? I noticed he has the same guild mark thats on your hand. Whos this cute little fella of yours?"

" mhmm I am back for my apartment. He isn't my boyfriend he is just my guild mate. This is Luna my exceed." Luna blushed slightly while I passed her the money and she handed me the key 'Probably Natsu huh..' We said our goodbyes and I unlocked the door to my apartment not remembering to go back to my transformation.

"Tadaima.." I said to myself.

"Lucy, Is this your old apartment? Its beautiful and big!" Luna asked exploring my house

"Yup! I shall ask Virgo to get my things back. Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment Hime?" I shook my head

"No no. Virgo can you help bringing my things back here again? the ones that I brought to the mansion. Also, Tell Crime Sorcière that they can use heartfilla mansion as their guild place for now since itz kinda close to fairy tail. Arigatou Virgo." Then me and Luna went to the market to buy some supplies to put at home after I transformed back to Celeste.

(time skip after shopping)  
Luna and I went home to put away our stuff. Virgo have came back to tell me few minustes after we went out saying that Ultear and the others thanked me for letting them use the mansion.

"Luna time for us to go the guild." I said to her while finding things in the drawer. Suddenly I saw the whole bunch of keys in the drawer. 'so there they are! I thought I lost them.. I only found Virgo's key that time... I wonder what Aquarius will do to me this time..' I thought shivering slightly.

**(Remember the shadow at 1st or 2nd Chapter? no one's Pov at a unknown place)**  
Master, Lucy heartfilla have went back to Fairy Tail. It looks like her friends still don't know her yet. She is called Celeste Layla Hearts, Pink hair and wears dress that reach below her ankle. Shall we start attacking or continue to spy on her first?"

"Continue spying I will tell you when we will make our first move." With that the shadow back down

"Heartfilla you shall be mine lets see how long you can last" unknown person smirked and laughed evilly.

(Back to Lucy's Pov)  
I grabbed the keys and hide it somewhere in case someone saw it when coming to the room, totally its about Natsu.. Then,Luna and I went to the guild, after 10 minutes of walking we are in front of the guild door. I opened the door but was to be crashed by someone, I groaned when I opened my eye I was to see a pair of black eyes and pink hair staring at me. 'Oh My God! His face is so close to mine!' I heard some one squeaked

"Kyaa! Kawaii!" Knowing the voice, its Mira's of course.

"They really will make a cute couple. "Erza said 'ERZA SAID THAT WHAT THE HELL!'

"N-Natsu.. Get off me before I snap.."

"Oh hey Celeste thanks for catching me!"

"GET OFF ME! I didn't catch you, you crash into me!" Natsu climbed off me

"Ice-Princess! Lets continue our fight!" he leap off the ground and punched him in the face. 'Ya In your face for making him crash into me!' I walked towards the bar as Luna fly to where the other exceeds are and start talking.

"Hey Mira! Can I have steak and Fish? thanks! Hi Levy-chan, any new books? 'Oh yes, I haven't finish up my book yet' " I whispered to her on the last two sentence.

"Nope no new books. Can't wait for your next book!" She whispered back.

"sure Lu-Layla, coming right up!" she went to the kitchen.

She came back with the steak and fish.

"Luna! Come and get your fish!" Instead of coming alone, happy came with her. I giggled

"Luna, looks like someone wants it too why don't you share with him?" Luna turned and saw Happy drooling over the fish she sighed and happy cheered and thanked Luna, I cutted the fish into half. We ate the food quick then Luna and Happy went to Wendy's table to chat while I went to the library to search for Levy.

"Levy! I knew you would be here, what are you reading?" I sat beside her. I gasped

"Levy! You were reading my book?!" I quickly covered my mouth hoping nobody heard me.

"Lu-Chan you got to stop shouting in order not to let your identity shown.. Want to read together?" She whispered to me, I just nodded and removed my hands away from my mouth.

After few hours of reading (without using the reading glasses). They went out off the library seeing it was already late Lucy called out for Luna and they went back home separating their ways after saying goodbyes. When I reach home I went straight for my closet for Luna and my clothes and went for bath. After my 20 minutes of bath I helped Luna dry off and dressed her doing the same to myself in pajamas I went to bed and next, I was fast asleep.

[Next Morning]

I groaned as the sun shined on my face. I heard someone shaking me to make me awake

"Geez.. When are you waking... We need to go to the guild you know?"

"5 more minutes Luna.. I so tired.." I yawned.

"Lucy.. I swear, wake up before I do it for you!" She threatened me I shivered at thought of what she might do to me so I shot right up and went to prepare to go to guild. I went for a short shower and also took my keys along with me just in-case I need them, hiding them to prevent other people from seeing the keys and I followed Luna to the guild. Not knowing that someone is following behind me.

* * *

**Hai yo! Remember to review on whether I should include on putting The grand Magic Games in anot. Sorry for updating late?** **I actually forgot about putting a stamp on Luna's back..** **-.-'''**  
**Lucy: Who's following me?**  
**Natsu: Don't worry I will protect you!**  
**Me: Anybody writing a Fairy Tail as animals fanfiction story? I wanna craving for that kind of story this days.. XD**  
**Natsu: animals? as in boys are cats and token care by girls?**  
**Lucy: aww! I wonder what natsu look like if he is a cat.. *imaginary***  
**Natsu: of course with red scales!**  
**Lucy: Cat don't have scales.. they have fur.. I prefer it with you have pink or salmon fur.. You will be cute for sure!**

**:) I am sorry for not updating sooner. If the story is boring I am sorry? If its to your liking Its good to hear! I will improve on my writing skills as well as my english HEHE**


	12. S-Class Test!

**HI GUYS! I am goona be Adding Grand Magic Games and Tenrou Island bring attacked second time. :3 **  
**Aquarius: SHE WHAT! SHE IS SO DEAD *Walks to lucy***  
**Lucy: *Shivering* ITS JUST A STORY PLEASEEE GOMENEEEEE**  
**Natsu: Don't worry I will protect you! *Jump behind Lucy***  
**Kelin(Me): *Sweat Drop* Guys.. **  
**Lucy: Save me...**  
**Erza: Start the story already!**

* * *

**Last Chapter**  
**[Next Morning] I groaned as the sun shined on my face. I heard someone shaking me to make me awake "Geez.. When are you waking... We need to go to the guild you know?" "5 more minutes Luna.. I so tired.." I yawned. "Lucy.. I swear, wake up before I do it for you!" She threatened me I shivered at thought of what she might do to me so I shot right up and went to prepare to go to guild. I went for a short shower and also took my keys along with me just in-case I need them, hiding them to prevent other people from seeing the keys and I followed Luna to the guild. Not knowing that someone is following behind me.**

* * *

(Lucy Pov)  
I stood infront of the guild door I was about to open the door when someone when flying a crash into me. "Oof!"

"Damn Happy.. Why must you fly so fast and can't stop in time.." 'That voice.. Natsu..'

"Oh hey Celeste you caught me again."

"GET OFF ME BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" He quickly get up and offered a hand to me. I grabbed it and we entered the guild together with the exceeds talking behind.

"Oh Natsu, Layla just in time! Master is about to mention who's in for the S-Class Test!" Mira said as she walked up the stage and stood behind Master.

"BRATS, This year the people who are going to be in the test is, Natsu, Gary , Levy, Wendy, Freed, Elfman and Celeste. The test will be in next 5 days please come one day before and also please choose your own partners!" Everyone cheered

"If Lucy isn't here.. then Loke will not be here.. WHOS IS GOING TO BE MY PARTNER!"

"Ehmm.. Gray-sama.. I..I can be your partner since I didn't take the exam.. "

"Thanks Juvia! Luckily I have you!" Gray hugged Juvia causing her to blush.

"Luna, You will be my partner right?" Luna nodded as Natsu also asks happy to be his partner.

"Wendy, I can be your partner if you want.."

"Thanks Lisanna-san!"

"HAVE YOU ALL FORM YOUR TEAMS!? IF YOU DID THEN START TRAINING!"

"Levy-chan, You get partner with Gajeel again?" She nodded at me and suddenly Gajeel came and lift her off her feet and put on his shoulder

"Shrimp, no time to chit-chat!" And they took off. One by one leave the guild including me. I went to the beach with Lisanna and Wendy of course with our exceeds. We started by playing volleyballs then swim, I deactivated my transformation and have a little sun-tanning on the beach.

"Lucy.. are you going to keep your transformation like this.. They would find out someday you know.. Your magic is going to keep wasting like that.." Lisanna said to me

"Maybe I should wear a cloak instead of transforming you mean? Lets just hope they would never find out.. Come on lets get in the tent its getting late. We are going to start training tomorrow." I entered the tent with Lisanna, Wendy and the exceeds behind me.

(Shadow POV)  
I was following them to the beach and they were training with Bikini. I could feel that I had a nose bleed over the sexy boobs that are bouncing as they played volleyball after that they went for a swim. I slapped both of my cheeks 'Self Conscious Focus on Lucy Heartfilla or I can't make my report..' I watch as she deactivated her transformation and sun-tanned then the white haired girl spoke up. tanning on the beach.

"Lucy.. are you going to keep your transformation like this.. They would find out someday you know.. Your magic is going to keep wasting like that.."

"Maybe I should wear a cloak instead of transforming you mean? Lets just hope they would never find out.. Come on lets get in the tent its getting late. We are going to start training tomorrow."

'HA! Oh they will they will find out who you are soon! During that stupid Test of yours! Thanks to him I can finally have my revenge on you and Fairy Tail!' I thought I watch them as they entered the tent then I leave to report to Master.

**(Lucy Pov)**  
**I was fast asleep as long as I was asleep I was "teleported" to the Dream world. I was standing on the tree with Mavis and saw a Big thing flying towards the island we are on. "WHAT THE HACK.. Acnologia! There's someone on his back.." **

**"Z-Zeref.." My eyes widen as I heard the name. **

**"Lucy dear, go warn them! now!"**

** "obaa-chan, what about you?" **

**"I will try to stop them! Go my grandchild.." **  
Just then, Someone shouted my name causing me to scream awake. "LUCY!"

"KYAAA!" I knocked onto someone's head real hard

"Ouch.." I said as I rubbed my head. I looked on my lab and saw a unconscious Lisanna with a red patch on her forehead.

"Lis-Lisanna.." I sweat-dropped and placed her head on the pillow. After awhile she started to groaned

"My head hurts..." She sat up and looked at me.

"You okay? You were screaming a something in your sleep.. I tried waking you up but can't.. Was it all a dream or what.."

"Lisanna-san, It wasn't a dream its just that you got knock out because you both had bang into each others head hard. Shall we start training?" Wendy explained.

"Let me take a cloak. Just in case someone comes to the beach and see me." After taking the cloak I put it on and we were training our heads off.

[Next 4 days.]  
"Wendy, Lisanna, Carla and Luna! Time to go! We have to report to Master first! Come on!" I shouted for them as I walking towards the exit.

"Coming!" They ran towards me and panted.

"Do we have to go so soon.. I was having fun.." Luna asked.

"Maybe to much fun.." Carla Sweat-dropped.

"Luna, Carla mind if you carry us back to the guild? I will fly on my own." They nodded and lifted them off flying in the sky waiting for me.

"Wings Appear!" I commanded as the wings appeared behind my back. I thought of what I want my wings to do and lift off the ground.

"Lets go!" I shouted and followed behind them. Soon, we were above the guild we landed and I commanded my wings to disappear. We entered the guild then and when to masters room to report that we are back.

"Who's the person with the cloak.." I heard Wakaba whispering to Mira.

"Mina is me, Celeste."

"But why do you have blonde hair.. You don't need to use the cloak.." Wakaba asked.

"Oh its nothing.. I dyed my hair during the training and I go a black eye so I wanted to cover it up..." I quickly ran up to Master's room and then came out after a few minutes.

"Lis, Wendy, Luna and I will be going back to pack up! See you tomorrow!" I waved and ran back to my house.

"Geez.. I knew a cloak won't be a good idea.. BATH TIME.." I took my clothes and went for a bath with Luna. After 30 minutes, I came out with my clothes on and made a small snack for Luna and I to eat.

"AHHH I AM SO FULL! now I am tired.." I put the dishes in the sink and started washing them.

I walked to my bed and removed my cloak face into the pillow and cough due to the lack of air. I quickly turned and face the celling to prevent from suffocating.

"The test is tomorrow eh.. I hope that dream isn't true.. What a weird dream I have last 5 days.. Damn.. After Master announced it I have not been able to sleep lately.. I have a bad feeling about this.. Whats with the obaa-chan I called Mavis.." I whispered to myself.

"What dreams Lucy.. Is it bad? Do need someone to sleep with?" Luna asked. "Its nothing Luna. Arigatou." I hugged Luna close to me and fell asleep.

(Luna Pov)  
'Lucy is hugging me while she sleep I wonder if anythings wrong.. SHE FORGOT TO PACK HER STUFF FOR TOMMOROW!'

"Lucy? You forgot to pack your stuff.. Lucy?" I look up and saw her sleep peacefully which turned into a frown when I shifted. I slowly unwrap her arms which is around me and jump off the bed to pack her stuff. I looked at the clock which says '2:30' 'I better go to bed soon..' I went into Lucy's arms again and she hugged me tighter suddenly..

"Lu..Lucy.. Don't hug me so tight.. " As if she heard me, she released a little. Soon I fell asleep in her arms.

(Lucy Pov) [Morning]  
I yawned and groaned as the sunlight shined on my face. I brought something to my eyes and the 'something' stirred I heard it groan.

"DAMN THE LIGHT! I WANNA SLEEP! BAKA LUCY.. I have to pack her things for her.." a voice said..

'Luna's voice..' It rolled off my face and I open my eyes and blinked a couple of times to adjust the light.

'The test.. We have to leave in the morning I haven't pack! Wait.. Did Luna say she packed it for me?' I look to my right and saw a bag which is full of stuff. I rolled off my bed and 'Slam!

'"ouch.. My face hurt.. Its a stupid idea of rolling off my bed.." I whispered.. I shakes Luna awake she hissed slightly as I shake her.

"Lucy why.. I still want to sleep.." She yawned.

"We got to prepare.. we are going to the island today. " I grabbed my clothes and walks towards the bathroom I brushed my teeth and shower quickly. I helped Luna and myself dress up and I took my cloak and wear it. I took the bag pack and Luna landed on my head and soon I heard her purr in her sleep. I walked to the guild and saw them waiting for me I waved at them as we bid goodbyes to the other members who are not in the test. While walking to the boat, Natsu and few others asked me the same questions

"Celeste.. Why are you wearing a cloak and why is your hair blonde?"

"I dyed my hair and got a black eye in my training so I covered it up..." Using the same lie.

We boarded the train and I saw Natsu and Gajeel's face turn green. The others laughed at the sight I saw Natsu glanced at me in a weird way. "Whi on't yuo get mootion siscknness two."

"Huh? I don't understand what you are saying.."

"He was saying why you don't get motion sickness too. I wonder why.. You are a dragon slayer too right?" Gray repeated.

"Oh.. I am like Wendy? Need me cast Troia?" I asked Natsu as Wendy helped Gajeel.

"Leash doo.." I walked towards Natsu and laid his head on my thighs. He suddenly turn all red

"Natsu? You okay? Why are you all red.." I put my hands on beside his head

"Toroia, Done."

"Th-thanks.." He continue to lie there until I asked

"Are you gonna keep lying on my thighs.. and are you actually blushing.." He quickly sit up

"N-Nothing" I eyes on him suspiciously and shrugged off.

During the trip there, Master start explaining the rules and what it is going to happen later on and about the routes. "YOUR TEST STARTS NOW! GOOD LUCK!" Master shouted.

"Yosh I'm all fired up" Natsu said as he crushed into the runes.

"LOL.." I laughed.. and casted something on the Runes

"I am with Freed slot of the time so We will get going first!" Evergreen casted and fly out with Elfman.

"SEE YOU LATER MINA!" I shouted as Luna fly me out of the runes.

When I reached there I saw many 'doors' Fairy Tail I went for D hoping it was Erza. I was greeted by Erza as he equipped.

"Hai Celeste I won't go easy on you."

"please don't.. I was hoping to fight you." I prepared for her move.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" She changed into Fire Empress Armor.

"Take this, Celestial Fire Dragon ROAR!" She dodged in her Flight Armor.

"Elemental Dragon's Fist!"

"AHH!" Erza collapsed on the ground.

"Lucy.. I think you over did it.." Luna said as she carrys Erza with us. When we were outside, I healed Erza

"Thats fast.. Its only 12 minutes... " Erza said waking up.

"Its more like 15 minutes.." I said.

"I will go to the camp first. Wait for the others here." She said walking off.

'I got a bad feeling about this whole thing.. Maybe its just because of that dream..

* * *

**Mina! Is it good? Tenrou Island being attack again! **  
**Lucy: O_O WHY_**  
**Natsu: WHYYYYYY**  
**Master: SAVE THE ISLAND!**  
**Gajeel: more like saving ourselves..**  
**Levy: LETS PROTECT IT!**  
**ME: HAI! **


	13. Shocks?

**HI! I AM BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! SOMEONES HeRE TO ATTACK TENROU ISLAND!**  
**Natsu: OH NO THEY DON'T! I'M ALL FIRED UP!**  
**Lucy: DAMN IT! NOT ZEREF RIGHT?!**

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**  
**'I got a bad feeling about this whole thing.. Maybe its just because of that dream..**

* * *

After 30-45 minutes, the passed teams are all here except for Freed and this Mest person.. 'Do we know him.. that's weird.. I never heard of him before.. When did he joined the guild? Who is he partnered with..' Just then Master started explaining the second course

"And now, the second exam shall begin."

"Natsu, how much longer are you gonna be depressed for?" Happy asked

"No, I'm just thinking about something." His head hung low while his hand covering his eyes.

"Natsu is... Thinking about.. SOMETHING?!" Happy freaked out. "Just how much do you belittle him?" I sweat dropped.

"Roger that, Gildarts." Nastu smirk while muttering. He suddenly stood up and shouted

"Gray! Celeste! Levy! Elfman! Wendy! I challenge you to see who can become an S-rank mage!"

"You're the only one I refuse to lose to." Gray replied.

"Me too." Levy,

"As a man, I have no choice but to accept that challenge!" Of course Elfman said that.

"Hai!" Wendy said

"Challenge accepted." I smirked.

"Now I'm on fire!"

"Aye, Sir!"

"Juvia will make Gray-sama S-class mage!"

"Don't think I will go easy on you, Celeste." Gajeel said.

"Well then, time for round two of the S-rank mage promotion exam! The goal of the second exam is to find the grave of the first guild master, Mavis, located somewhere on this island."

"Its the same one Master gave on the last exam.."

"We will find it this time for sure!"

"Aye!"

"You have 6 hours. Only 6 hours, you hear? I'll be waiting for you at Mavis' grave." Master walked away.

"All right! Let's get going, Happy!"

"Aye, Sir!" Natsu and Happy ran off.

I was walking in one direction with Luna when something showed up from behind caught us off guard.

"WHAT THE HACK! LUNA! ... Its the same experience from the last exam... I should have taken conscious about it.."

"LAYLA QUICKLY! Its behind your back!" I looked behind and jumped to the front preventing it from hurting me.

"My mind can't react right now! KYAAA!" Tearing up behind the mask or Cloak(whatever you want to call it)

**(No-one's pov)**  
**[At Levy's side]** "I hate this.." Levy said "This place is pain in the ass.." Gajeel growled.  
**[At Gray's side]** "THIS IS NOTHING, IF IT MEANS I CAN BECOME AN S-rank MAGE!" "ahh.. Gray-sama.. So brave.." Juvia had heart in her eyes. "Not now Juvia!" Gray sweat-dropped.  
**[At Elfman's side]** "This way, Evergreen!" "Shut up! Don't order me around!" Evergreen growled at Elfman.

**[At Natsu's side]** "Don't get in the way... OF MY EXAM!" Natsu punched the monster in the face as it approach him.

"He was just unlucky to have come up in front of Natsu." Happy commented. Natsu wiped his face with his scarf as happy complimented

"That's my Natsu! Let's keep moving!"

"No, wait, happy.. TELL US WHERE THE FIRST MASTER'S GRAVE IS!" He shake the monster that had lost conscious.

"HE TALKED TO IT..." Happy's eyes popped out with shock.

"I don't know.." The monster replied.

"Oh.."

"IT TALKED BACK!" Happy shrieked.

"How are we supposed to search for that thing without a single hint?" Natsu asked happy.

"Just like what happen in the last exam.." Happy sighed.

"That reminds me.. We haven't visit the top part of the island last exam lets go!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

**[With the shadows]** "Prepare for attack! We shall have that princess for ourselves!" The shadow sitting on the chair stood up and walked towards a door. Behind him was cheering.

"HAI! " The other people and Master when on a ship as the shadow climb on the dragon and took off with the ship following behind them.

* * *

**[At Supervisor Base.]** "WHAT! Elfman and Evergreen are really getting married?! Its not the same trick again is it.." Erza gasped.

"Yea.. they even have a ring.. which surprise me, and then hit me hard.." Mira confirmed.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I think its just a fake one.. When's the ceremony? And when did they even become a real couple!?" Erza questioned again.

"... Maybe it was another plain to shake me up again.. I still need more practice, I guess.."

"Looks like its just a plan.." Erza face-palmed.

"I don't think... there could be anything between them.. If they are really couple and got married and have a kid.." Mira imagining their child and burst out crying.

"Don't cry.. It depends on how you think about it.. It may be cute you know.."

"Looks like Elfman and Evergreen they might got a chance to get together.. Oh yeah.. Where's Fried and Bixlow?" Mira asked.

"They went back to the guild with Gildarts." Erza answered.

"They should have at least stayed to watch the end.." Mira frowned. "More importantly, where did Mest and Romeo go?"

"They sure are late.. Maybe they forgot where to meet us.. This Mest.. Do we actually know him.."

"I think.. He's been here for a while. He has no sense of presence.."

"Should I go look for them?"

"We should stay and wait for awhile more longer.."

[Back to Lucy]  
"Celestial Fire's Dragon ROAR!" One attack the the monster is down.

"Time to go to Mavis's Grave." I smiled. I walked towards the place where we first started the test and walk into Door E. After few minutes of walk, I finally saw the grave but Master wasn't there

. 'I wonder where master is..' Just then I saw a young lady with light blonde hair a little similar to mine. I gasped,

"MAVIS!"

"Ohayo Granddaughter! and Luna." Mavis smiled at me.

"Gr-granddaughter?"

"Yup! My dear child. I seen you have gotten stronger. Whats with the cloak.. Looks like I shall explained all this to you." Mavis paused before starting again.

"I am your grandma, Layla your mother is my child. Its been long time since I saw Layla.. When she was a child she looks a lot like you and I have found Fairy Tail the same day as the day of your mum's birthday. Soon, more and more people joined having it to be more cheerful guild. But I allowed your mum to go to Love and Lucky after few days. Which make her found Jude and was pregnant of you. I of course give them my blessing. And I passed down the guild generation to generation.

I was caught dead after that and my spirit is here as you know only People with Fairy Tail mark can see..." Mavis explained more of the story to me.

After the story ended, we stood on the tree trunk to see the members "Looks like Wendy, Lisanna, Natsu, Elfman, Evergreen and the others are still going." Mavis observed.

"Is that.. Romeo? It is.. I guess he is partner with Mest ehh.. Who is this person anyway.."

"Don't get fooled.. He is just messing with our Memory with magic." Suddenly many 'balls' dropped down and broke into people.

"NANI? We get attacked again!? ITS THE SECOND TIME! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!" I was about to jump down and help but Mavis pulled me back and just said

"Save it, They can handle it themselves, We are Fairy Tail Remember?" I gasped and nodded standing back.

**{TIME SKIP! AFTER 6 HOURS.} **  
"THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT MAVIS!" I cheered as all of them were at the beach except for Mest.

"Looks like this Mest escaped from the fight huh?" Luna nodded as I sighed just then a loud roar can be heard.

* * *

**Tenrou Island got attacked! Who? D: DID I DO WELL!?**  
**Lucy: NOOO..** **I meant you did good writing the story..**  
**Natsu: Why again.. **  
**Lucy: I WILL PROTECT YOU!**  
**Natsu: Thats my Lucy :3 *hug her from behind and kiss her cheek***  
**Lucy: *Blush, turns and kiss Natsu***  
**me: *:DDD* 'aww.. KAWAII They forgot I am around :D' *slowly walk away***  
**Lucy: *grab Kelin* You better upload sooner..**  
**me: hai hai.. *sweat drop* **


	14. Acnologia and Zeref!

**Ohayo! I am back for another Chapter. **  
**Sorry If I haven't been updating! **  
**Erza: BETTER UPLOAD SOONER NEXT TIME.**  
**Kelin: Hi HAI! *Shivers***

* * *

**Last Chapter**  
**"THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT MAVIS!" I cheered as all of them were at the beach except for Mest. "Looks like this Mest escaped from the fight huh?" I sighed just then a loud roar can be heard.**

* * *

When I look up, We all saw a BIG HUMGOUS THING flying towards us.

"WHAT THE HACK! ACNOLOGIA! There's seems to be someone on its back.." I gasped shouted.

"Z-Zeref" Mavis whispered

"Lucy, My dear, Go! GO WARN THEM! NOW! before he attack before its too late telll them to leave this place!"

"What?! What about you.. Don't tell me you are going to try stop them your own?!"

"Please.." Mavis nodded sadly. "You are coming with me.. We will do it together after we told them to leave this place." I took off and landed beside the Guilds soon, Mavis did too.

"Where were you all this time Celeste? First Master!? Did you hear that roar just now... " I called over Master Makarov to tell him about the situation while Master Mavis were telling them to escort.

"Mina please leave this island this instant. Your S-Class test is holding to a pause. It will be continued some other day."

"No way! I am not backing up! I want to stay and complete the Test and become S-class!" Natsu protested.

"First Master is anything wrong? I thought we would be completing the whole entire test here." Wendy asked, her eyes filling with concerned.

"Master we need to evacuate them this instants.. Acn-"I was explaining to Master until I got cut off my another loud roar. I heard a lot of them gasped as Master and I glanced at the sky

"ologia.. Zeref is.. here.." My eyes widen and thought 'Its too late... We didn't evacuate them in time.. No.. I can't let this happen to them again.. Once is enough..' I started to have tears at the corner of my eye.

"Acnologia?!" Levy gasped.

"And Zeref! Give me Lucy Heartfilla or this baby(Acnologia) will give you the blast that let you suffer in pain to death" Zeref shouted from above with evil smirk causing me to shiver.

"Lucy? What do you want from her! We will not give her to you!" Natsu glared at the dragon and dark boy(Acnologia and Zeref).

"Looks like your pals still doesn't know about Celeste Layla Hearts.. Or should I say Lucy Heartfilla.." Zeref grinned evilly. Most of them gasped except Levy, Gajeel, Romeo, Master, Wendy, Mira and Lisanna

"Lucy? Celeste? Lucy?" I glared at Zeref and shouted

"I will take care of this Mavis! Wings Activated! Fly mode!" Whoosh I am off the ground.

"Acnologia, Zeref LEAVE THIS PLACE INSTANTLY OR YOU SHALL FACE THE CONSEQUENCE!" "How about a No?"He smirked. "Acnologia what are you doing here, You are suppose to be at the Dragon Realm!" I said through Telepathy.

"Gomen Princess, I am controlled by Zeref.. He controlled me when he caught me off guard.. Please don't get hurt while fighting him.."

"I might hurt you I am sorry if I do.." I replied sadly.

"Celeste watch out!" I glanced at zeref and saw black magic aiming at me I dodged it but my mask was destroyed and dropped of my face letting others see my face. I glared at Zeref

"Elemental Dragon's.."

"Black Dragon's.."

"ROAR!" We aimed at each other 'Gomen Acnologia' When the air cleared, I see Acnologia and Zeref still in air but bruised.

"ACNOLOGIA! I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE THIS INSTANT!" "Oh he can't hear you." Zeref reassured

"OH THATS BECAUSE YOU WERE CONTROLLING HIM! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR YOU! In the name of the being the Princess of the Dragon, I, Lucy Heartfilla will stop you from any of your plans even if it means sacrificing myself!" 'What did I just say.. I sound like Sailor Moon..'

"Lets look at how brave you can be shall we" He smirked again. I flew towards Acnologia and hugged on his leg hopping he can be back to his body feeling him stiffen against my hold. I clutched my eyes shut as I thought he was gonna kick me off his leg instead, he nugged my back, I opened my eyes and see him nodding, my eyes widen and smiled.

"ACNOLOGIA!" I hugged him tighter after remembering Zeref which is still on his back, I backed off and he shook off Zeref and flew to my side.

"WHY YOU! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME! YOU SHALL DIE!" Zeref growled as he floated on the sky.

"Open the door to the Dragons! Dragon Realm!" The portal opened and Acnologia flew inside while eyeing me sadly. I nodded, as he went missing in the portal I quickly shut the portal to prevent Zeref from entering.

"Who says I will be against you in this form?" I smirked as I removed the limiters.

'In order to defeat Zeref, be in Dragon form and shout out the spells.' I repeated the sentence in my head as I called out

"DRAGON FORM!" I feel myself changing, I opened my eyes to see all of them in shock except for Acnologia.

"I, Lucy Heartfilla, the Princess of the Dragon! Ask for you to grant the power to defeat Zeref.." I started chanting the spells while my eyes were closed.

**(Mavis Pov)**  
'That style.. She is not going to do that move is she? If she meant sacrificing herself even if she have to.. SHE DOESN'T MEANT IT..'

"Lucy! DON'T DO IT! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO! No.. No.. Its all wrong.. She isn't suppose to die this way..." I shouted at her as my voice start fainting. 'Layla.. dear please hear me.. your child is in danger.. Please.. Protect her..' I teared up

"Shield Barrier Activate. Support Magic, transferring of Magic(I made this up.. LOL)" I whispered. Seeing that she finish chanting, Light was too bright for us to see. After the sky darken only to see Natsu running after Lucy that is dropping from the sky. I heard my gasped

'How did he get out.. Did the Sheid got broke out after the battle?' I looked around the area to see Zeref laying on the ground, chest not moving assuming that he is dead. I quickly ran after Natsu after he caught her from the sky like he usually do(Lucy was short of Magic so the dragon form caused her to change back to human form). Hearing sobs from Natsu, I gasped thought I heard wrong.

I crouched down and saw tears rolling down his cheek and down to Lucy's hand. He was chanting sentences.

"Lucy don't leave me.. I.. I love you.. wake up.. Don't leave me again.. I lose you once.. Don't let it be twice.. Come on.. Wake up.."

**(Back to Lucy Pov)**  
After I chanted finish my spell, I started feeling weak and faint feeling like I fall from the sky. Wasn't able to see the outcome whether Zeref was dead all not. As I continue to feel faint and dropping to the ground, hearing someone running towards me calling out my name. Seeing a flash of Pink when someone grabbed me guessing its Natsu.

'You will always be here to rescue me huh?' feeling something wet on my hand, I looked at his face found tears rolling down his cheeks saying

"Lucy don't leave me.. I.. I lo-" Just then I black out and fainted from the lack of magic.

**(Natsu Pov)**  
"Bring her back to the guild house immediately. Heal her on the way back." First Master said as I carried Lucy in Bridal Style onto the ship. Others followed on the boat including First Master Mavis.

'Please be okay Lucy. Please..' I immediately felt faint due to the boat moving

"Wen... dy.. Cast.. Tro..ia.. mmmhuuuffff" Felt like vomiting.

"Hai!" Wendy casted Troia on me and I felt so much better then before I thanked her while she started to heal Lucy who is on my lap her face facing my chest.

"Thats weird.. I can't seems to heal her.. Gomen... I don't know why either.." Wendy started to panic

"Its not your fault Wendy."

* * *

**Why can't Wendy heal her? What can cause Lucy to wake up from her darkness? Can I write something about Ture Love Kiss? Give me your reviews!**  
**Wendy: GOMEN!**  
**Romeo: Its okay Wendy... *hug Wendy while patting her head***  
**Wendy: *Blush buries face in his chest* **  
**Mira: Did you two have your first kiss? *pops out of no where***


	15. True Love Kiss!

**Ohayo! Remember I ask your opinion on True Love kiss? Most of you agreed! So I will be putting it in this chapter. **  
**I don't own Fairy Tail! :) **  
**Lets start the story~**

* * *

**Last Chapter**  
**Wendy casted Troia on me and I felt so much better then before I thanked her while she started to heal Lucy who is on my lap her face facing my chest. "Thats weird.. I can't seems to heal her.. Gomen... I don't know why either.." Wendy started to panick "Its not your fault wendy."**

* * *

**(Lucy Pov)**  
As I lied on the ground eyes closed, I shivered as the cold air "touched" me. I started to open my eyes staring at the air. 'Mina? Where are you? Its so dark and lonely here.. Is everyone save?' Just then I remembered what Natsu said.

**"Lucy don't leave me.. I.. I lo-" **'Lo? Whats Lo? Love? Not possible.. He like Lisanna not me.. Love.. to be exact..' I frowned and blinked to stop the tears from falling. 'I should be happy that he is not that dense Natsu he always used to be..'

**(Back to Natsu's Pov/side)**  
'Why can't Wendy heal her.. But I can't blame her.. after all its not her fault that Luce is... is.. Why Luce.. Why did you leave me.. us behind again..' I stared down at her unconscious body noticing wet drops on her forehand knowing that I am crying again.

'Tears.. Tears of regret? Sadness? Please.. Luce don't leave me ever again..'

"Natsu.. Lucy won't want to see you crying right now.. You want to act manly in front her right?" Gray suddenly asked me.

"Not now Gray Since when did you become Elfman?" I glared at him. Elfman and Gray sweat dropped feeling offended.

"O..OI! WHATS THE MEANING OF THAT!? I don't sound like him!"

"Gray is not a man! A gay!(O_O) Natsu is a man!" After Elfman said that, many burst into laugh but I can see that its all a sad laugh.

'Luce.. Wake up and joke with us.. Laugh with us..' At the corner of my eyes, I saw Gray and Elfman arguing with Juvia and Evergreen behind them trying to calm their asses down.

Just then, a golden light shined beside Lucy blinding us all and after awhile a Lady that is just like Lucy is beside her sobbing while muttering something softly unable to let the others hear except the Dragon Slayers hear. Me of course is able to capture what she just said being the nearest to her.

"Oh Lucy... ***Sob* **Why did you do something so stupid.. ***Sob* **Please if any of you can help cure her.. ***Sob* **Grandee.. Any cures?" 'Grandee? Did I hear right?'

"No Layla-san.. Sorry I can't help much.. But she have used up too much magic even we can't cure.. Lucky Mavis-sama had removed the other limiters off her and transferred some magic into her or she would have been dead.." Many gasped at Mavis as she walked towards us half yelled

"My dear Layla.. I thought I told you to keep the book away from her?! Please bring the book here Virgo. Levy, check for any kinds of cure for Lucy."

'Virgo? When did she get here!?'

"Yes Mavis-sama, here the book levy-san." Virgo said as she passed the book to Levy.

"Gomen.. Okasan.. ***Sob* **She managed to ***sob* **find it somehow.." She apologized to Mavis.

"OKASAN?! LAYLA?" I gasped as my eyes widen in shock upon what I heard after processing it through my mind.

"What? Oh! How rude ***sob* **of me ***sob*. **I am Layla Heartfilla ***Sob* **Vermillion, the one who was ***Sob* **"dead". I am Queen of ***Sob* **the Dragons, Lucy's Mum and also ***Sob*** Mavis's daughter which makes Lucy Mavis's ***Sob* **granddaughter.. Gomene.. ***Sob* **I can't stop sobbing.."

Many gasp upon hearing the shocking news of Lucy and turned their heads inspecting Mavis.

"Thats right. I am ex-queen of Dragons also My real name is Mavis Vermillion Heartfilla." Mavis turned her gaze from Lucy to me.

"I FOUND IT! I found the cure! We can save Lu-Chan!" Levy shouted with hope in her eyes.

"What Cure!?" Many gasped as well.

"True.. Love.. KISS! Just in case you don't know what that is Natsu, It is when this two people like each other and having a kiss.. to be exect a couple having a kiss. But in your case, You will have to kiss Lu-Chan. "**(I hope I explained it right? I don't explain things well..) **I went blank

"B-But.. Luce doesn't like me.. does she? I will be taking away her something called.. Flirt kiss? err.. First? Yea First Kiss thing." Many burst out laughing some of the girls tried to hold back their laughter but failed.

I turned back to face Lucy to hide my red face due to embarrassment. Looking at my Luce, I look back at them and noticed that they are not paying attention on me. I quickly leaned in and captured Lucy's lips,

'Her lips are soft.. sweet.." I slightly closed my eyes and pulled back disappointed that I have to pull away so quickly in order not to let the others saw what I did.

**-Awkward Silence- **I turned to see their faces, All were shock faces and their faces are red. I saw Wendy and Romeo, both eyes were covered by adults.

'Its only a kiss.. Whats wrong with them..' I look down at Luce to see that she still motionless. 'Looks like I am not Lucy's lover if thats what they say.' I frowned.

* * *

**Did the kiss work? The answer will be in the next chapter. Cheer for NaLu!~**  
**I done a good job? Please post reviews on what I should write in my next chapter!**  
**Asuka: Hey Lucy, Do you and Natsu kiss?**  
**Lucy: What?!**  
**Natsu: *finch***  
**Asuka: Papa and Mama do it all the time.**  
**Lucy: Etto.. Natsu and I are not mommy and daddy..**  
**Asuka: Natsu, Its an order.**  
**Natsu: WHAT THE?!**  
**Lucy: I'm-I'm not gonna..**  
**Natsu: 'This kid got some pretty weird adult ideas**  
**Asuka: *sulk* But.. But you said you will do anything I said..**  
**Natsu: Well it ain't lie we are going to die..**  
**Lucy: You.. You are kidding.. Right?**  
**Natsu and Lucy: *pushed by me, collide together and.. KISS!*  
**

**Kelin(Me): 'Ahh Young love.. XD Even though I am young myself. huehue.. anyway, NaLu is the best! I am so evil~'  
**


	16. GaLe

**Hi guys! Its meh Kelin. I am back for another chapter. But first, allow me to reply some reviews :3**  
**-As You remember on chapter 2, I wrote Gray's name wrongly. I wrote Gary instead I apologize! Some thought that it was funny which is good! I actually made the reader(s) laugh! :D **

**\- Some of the readers might think that the story is boring. I am out of imaginations XD Gomen.. I am getting some help from the other reviews as well as my relatives or friends so that I can improve the story for your liking.**

**-Remember I ask about the opinion of Ture Love kiss? Most of you Agreed to it. I am Glad! XD**

* * *

** Magicheroine5: I will add alittle more romance and I thought I should put grand magic games too! Thanks for your support :3**

** Ghosthuntrocks: Thanks for Reviewing and your support :3 I will make Lucy Wake up but.. Something is gonna happen before that :D XD huehue **

** FairyTail123: Thanks for reviewing and your support. I am glad I am able to make you laugh from the line 'I sound like Sailor Moon' anyway, Lucy will wake up! I am considering that idea ;) **  
**[if your wondering where I wrote this it is in chapter 14]**

** Natnatgibbs: Glad you liked the ending! Thanks for Reviewing and ur Support.**

** Amy Wolfscent and Steel Redfox: XD I will write more! XD Thanks for Reviewing and ur Support! **

** Cookie-Oli: Happy you like it! Thanks for Reviewing and your support :D Glad that you love it :) **

** cutelilypad: :D Thanks for Reviewing and your support. huehue. honored to be your first story to be reviewed. (I can't really explain things well Hope you understand what I am saying/writing XD)**

** Gothazon: *sweatdrop, shivers and gulp* I will! Please have mercy XDXD Thanks for reviewing and your support!**

** unknown guests: Thanks for your Support and reviews! I will write again soon!**

* * *

**There. I think I might do this every chapter. I will think about it.**  
**Erza: JUST START ON THE STORY ALREADY!**  
**Meh: AYE SEMPAI! (Did I spell right?)**

* * *

**~Starting Story in... 3... 2... 1... START!~**

"Why isn't Lucy waking up even after I..." Unable to say the word as I feel heat on my face.

"Natsu-san, maybe kiss her again?" Romeo asked blushing as well.

"NATSU KISS HER AGAIN THIS TIME LONGER!" Mira suddenly shouted out. I finched as she want me to kiss her again

'LONGER?! NO WAY.. Why do I feel my face so hot.. Why is Romeo's face red as well as the others..'

"Are you guys sick? Why are your faces so red.. A-And.. H-How can I-I k-k-kiss her LO-LONGER?!" I stared at them and quickly turn back to Lucy.

"D-Don't forget her mum is here..." I said but Layla quickly joked

"Don't worry. I don't reject this love you can kiss her all you want. I won't interrupt someone's Love. huehue.. Only If you can save my daughter"

"Wha-"

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" She hissed at me.

"F-Fierce.." I heard someone at the back murmured.

"Don't stare at me like that.. I can't do it if you do.." I slowly lowered my head

'SO NEAR.. Its so near..' I continue to lower my head and tilt it as my lips landed on hers. As I was about to pull back, someone's hand... is on my head preventing to back away.

'WHO THE HACK DID THAT..' I thought. I forcefully pull back and glared at the 'someone' who is obviously.. MIRA.. I finched again and remove the glare.

'I am sooooo dead.. I just glared at her... Hope she didn't see that...' Suddenly a dark aura was around Mira

"DID YOU JUST.. GLARED AT ME?!" She screamed at me.

'OUCH! MY EARS! It HURTS! OH MAVIS! Someone save me!' I screamed in my mind. "WAIT MIRA! LUCY IS IN HIS... Hands..." Gray sweat-dropped.

'OH MAVIS! Mira's Fist is just one centimeter from my face! Back away quick... back!' I gulped at lowered my head from Mira's fist but too late.. The fist is in my face. *punch* I fell back anime style.

'How hard can she even punch.. I can see stars everywhere..' I sit up and look at Lucy after getting back my senses. I watch as she suddenly shivered, I removed my scarf from my neck and wrap it around her neck.

"How long has Luce been out?" I asked

"errr.. About.. 1 hour and a half? I think" Levy replied. 'Come on Luce.. Don't play dumb and wake up.. I am not Dumber and You are not Dumb you know.. Dumb and Dumber Brother? It should be Couple..' I blushed at the 'thought' of Lucy and I being a couple.

"Kawaii.. Dumb and Dumber Couple? You already create a name for that huh.. But Lucy is not Dumb you know.. " Gray scoffed at me.

"HOW DID YOU READ MY THOUGHTS?!" I was shock that ice-princess is able to read my mind.

"DUH! YOU SAID IT OUT.. LOUD.. So Dumb.." Gray face-palmed.

"I am not Dumb!" I yelled at him.

"Yes you are! Dumb flame!"

"I AM NOT! YOU WANNA GO!?" I put Lucy down and glared at Gray.

"HELL YA!" "DO I SEE A FIGHT!?" Erza glared at the both of us.

"NO! We are good friends right Gray? We were just playing!" Gray and me hugged each other shivering scared of Erza's treatment.

"Better not.." Erza softly said and turn around to face the ocean.

'Did Erza.. just.. showed a sad face? Or did I see wrongly..' I glance over to Gray who have the same expression as everyone including me have.

"Erza became soft?" I whispered to him, he nodded and we stopped hugging each other. He was about to walk over to Erza when Mira stopped him and walked to her instead. Gray turned to face me and We started to have a glaring war almost going to use our magic to fight each other but Erza shouted again scaring us both

"YOU BETTER NOT BE FIGHTING BEHIND MY BACK!" 'How did she know.. Did we make a noise..' I thought and ran over to Lucy's side to see her conditions.

**(Levy's Pov)**  
'Natsu kissed Lu-Chan twice! But why isn't she waking.. The book clearly said that true love kiss can save her.. Please let it work, Lu-chan isn't gonna leave us right? ... Levy No Stupid Thinking!' Lots of things are going through my head. I quickly sat on the floor and opened up the book to read through the page that mentioned about the cure which is True Love Kiss.

_**If anybody uses this spell,**_  
_**True Love Kiss may help**_  
_**after one hour she or he will wake up.**_

I face-palmed for leaving out that information.. 'HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID NOT TO SEE THE NEXT LINE!?' I closed the book and I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me

"Kya! Don't scare me like that Gajeel... " I whacked a head causing him to glare at me. I frowned at him and look away feeling heat on my face. 'Maybe I should prevent myself from looking at him for awhile..' But he used his hand to turn my head making me face him. He lowered his head slowly and pressed his lips on mine.

'Wha.. I can't process anything in my head..' My eyes widen but closed responding to the kiss shortly. As we are short of air, we pulled back to see a red faced Erza looking at us then face away to see Natsu and Gray fighting. We blushed as Gajeel sat next to me and pulled me into his chest.

"ne.. Gajeel, Lu-chan will only be awaking in one hour.. I missed the information out.." I whispered and felt guilty for missing out the important information.

As usual Gray and Natsu hugged each other hanging onto their life scared about what Erza would do to them

"NO! We are good friends right Gray? We were just playing!"

"Better not.." Erza softly said and turn around to face the ocean. My jaw dropped soon followed by the others. I heard Natsu ask Gray if She have gotten soft. Mira walked over to stop Gray and went to Erza to ask her whats wrong but Natsu and Gray went back to their war again.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE FIGHTING BEHIND MY BACK!" They finched and Natsu quickly went back to Lucy's side.

**(Natsu's Pov)**

I stared at Lucy still hoping she would wake up suddenly so I shifted her on my lap. Out of a sudden, I saw her body twitch a little "Luce? Luce? Can you hear me?" I shake her a little and she FINALLY! opened her eyes but blinked a few times then she stared at me. My eyes widen and called out for the others

"GUYS! SHE IS AWAKE! SHE IS AWAKE!" She shivered and finched a little then smile at me that make my heart melt. Many rushed to my side and stared at Lucy, they cheered as they thanked the god for bring her back to us. Lucy tried to speak but winced of the pain cause by the battle before she blacked out.

"Don't speak yet.. Your throat might hurt honey." Layla told Lucy. Lucy nodded slowly and turned her head to stare at me again.

"I guess you are asking for explanation?" I asked she nodded and continue to stare at me with sleepy eyes. We stared explaining to her what happen I was continuously cut by Gray so I send a Fire Dragon Roar in his place he yelped and jump away. Lucy giggled a little but winced again.

"Grandeeney, may you heal her for a little?" Layla asked as Grandeeney squatted beside lucy and started healing her.

"Arigatou Grandee.. I am fine now.. I just need a little rest." Lucy said. She nodded and went back to her Realm to report the conditions to the other dragons. Lucy yawn softly and snuggled a little into my chest which caused me to blush but soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

**MINA DID I DO WELL? :3 I hope I wrote right XD. I ran out of imaginations HUEHUE.. ^/^**

**Lucy: Remember to review! and give more ideas to this girl.**  
**Erza: Well, Make sure to Upload sooner and make lesser mistakes Kelin!**  
**Me: AYE.. But... that can't be promised.. huehue.. gomen..**  
**Mira: Have more Romance! Especially NaLu! Gruvia! Jerza! GaLe! MAKE MORE! OR I WILL CUT YOU INTO PIERCE AND COOK YOU!**  
**Me: A-Aye... Have Mercy! *Runs away from Mira***  
**Mira: COME BACK HERE! *Chasing after me***

* * *

_**NOTE!**_

_**REMEMBER TO GIVE ME IDEAS AND REVIEW ABOUT HOW THE STORY IS EVEN IF IT IS BAD. SAY IT! SO I CAN IMPROVE ON THAT PART. **_

**_#MY #ENGLISH #SUXS.._ **


	17. Jerza

**Haiyo mina! I am back for a new chapter as promised!. sorry if the story is short. Now let me reply some reviews ;) This chapter contains vulgarity!  
**

** Thanks to the people who wish me luck for my Exams!  
**

**Lucy: Kelin-san doesn't own Fairy Tail. **

**Me: Yup! **

**Story starting in~ 3~2~1 ~ Go!**

**(Natsu's Pov)**

'I got to be careful not to wake Lucy up.. She needs some rest'

"Natsu-san, I will pass the Lucy to you. You will know take care and protect her from any danger. If anything happens to her I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE." Layla said to me in a stern Face and voice.

"I will. I won't let anything happen to her ever again. I am sure of that." I shivered slightly.

"We won't let anything happen to her again Layla-san. We lost her once and almost twice. We won't want to lose her twice or third time. If we do that please punish us! Even cut off our head or whatever for that" Erza reassured her. Layla only shook her head.

"Lucy doesn't want that and if she is heart-broken again, I am sure that I will punish you but not kill you because my girl would get even broken. Dragon-Slayers, your duty is to protect Princess Lucy at all cause. If Lucy wants to fight by your side, Let her but, Take caution She is not the old Lucy that you remember. With that I will return my world." Layla stood up, turned around, put a hand in front of her and chanted,

"Open the world of Dragon, Dragon Realm!" I watch as the portal appear, Layla and Grandeeney bid goodbyes to us and just as they went in the portal I shouted

"Tell IGNEEL I SAY HAI!" But a red dragon head pop out of the portal.

"BRAT! YOU BETTER TAKE CARE AND PROTECT LUCY-SAN PROBABLY OR I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON! and Hi, I am Igneel."

"IGNEEL!" I wanted to hug him but he glared at me and look at Lucy. 'Oh right.. Lucy is still on my lap..'

"IGNEEL! Put your head back!" We can hear Grandeeney's voice at the opposite side of the portal many of us sweat-dropped as Igneel's head went back to the portal again soon the portal closed itself. Lucy shifted a little in my arms, her eyes twitched a little and opened to see me staring at her. Her eyes widened suddenly

"Why.. Why are we here? Aren't we suppose to take the S-Class test? Continue the test... I don't want it to be the same occurrence like last time again.." Her eyes softened

"Lucy, We finished the test already.." Mavis said, we all stared at Mavis with wide eyes due to the shocking announcement.

"What? We already know who the S-class member is already don't we?" We all shook our head except the S-Classes and Masters who only sighed.

"OH..OHOH! Is it LU-CHAN!? It is right?!" I heard Levy cheered. Our eyes dropped on Lucy who was eyes was full of shock.

"YUP! Not only you found my grave but also defeat Zeref and Acnologia! So you, Lucy Heartfilla, the Dragon princess and my dear grand daughter, IS THE S-CLASS MAGE!" Mavis cheer lead the others to start cheering as well.

"Really? What the f-f-f-f.. opps.. I blurted it out.." Lucy stared at me as I nodded my head giving her my signature grin.

(Lucy's Pov)

'Oh my god.. I am a S-Class Mage now.. Wait.. How am I even alive.. HOW.. I thought the book said that I would die from using all of my magic.. Don't tell me.. Someone kiss me.. Can't be right? Then my first kiss is gone.. if that counts.. Maybe I should ask Natsu... WAIT! WHY AM I IN NATSU'S ARMS!' I feel hotness on my face

"Lucy, Are you sick? Why is your face so red.." I mentally face-palmed 'dense as usual..'

"Joking.. Why are you blushing.." I stared at Natsu in shock

"What did you do to Natsu.." Natsu raised his eyebrow then have an 'o' shape on his mouth

"You don't think I am dense right? You are the one who is dense girl.."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO NATSU!" I tackled him and cupped his face. His face suddenly come up and I feel something smash on my lips, my eyes widen in shock and stared at Natsu who's lips is on mine. I slowly found myself kissing back and closed my eyes not knowing that the others are staring at us. Suddenly I heard a voice shouted

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" I pulled back and stared at Natsu while he stared back we both widen our eyes, I quickly moved to sit and stared at the floor. '

My First Kiss... GONE! by Natsu.. WATHEFUQ.. I am glad! what the What am i thinking!'

My face redden, I glanced at Natsu to see him blushing and scratching his head and looked at the others to see them blushing especially Romeo and Wendy

"I didn't know you have that in you Flame-brain.." Gray said, I become even redder just thinking about it but just as everyone is focusing on us I looked at Levy to find her cuddling with Gajeel, I took the chance to change the topic into GaLe.

"Don't just talk about us.. Talk about Levy-chan and Gajeel too.. they are cuddling and k-kissing.." Everyone's eye fall on them and found out they are actually cuddling and kissing.

"CAN THIS KISSING STOP.. THIS AIN'T A KISSING GAME! GOD DAMN.." Erza shouted.

I smirked slightly, "Erza, ya jealous Jellal is not here and you two can't kiss or cuddle?" Erza face redden

"N-No.. Wh-why am I jealous.. I can live without it.." I smirked and mumbled

"Teleport, Crime Sorcière" Jellal, Meredy and Ultear start to fall from the sky, unlucky(Maybe it should be lucky) Erza, Jellal landed on top of her causing her to go unconscious with a

"KYAA!"

"How did we get here.. I thought we were on our way to Fairy Tail.." Meredy whined rubbing her butt like Ultear. I glanced at Jellal who was still in his world but as he glanced down he notice an unconscious Erza below him. He quickly removed himself from Erza and put Erza's head on his lap.

"Erza, Gomen! I didn't mean to! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"Ya.. I'm okay.. Why am I hallucinating Jellal.. My head and body hurts... What happen just now.." Jellal sweat-dropped

"Erza? I am here ya know? You are not hallucinating.. Gomen I suddenly dropped and landed on you just now.." Erza's eyes widen and sit up quickly only to bang into Jellal's head.

"OUCH!" Jellal fall back and they both clutched their head. All of us started laughing at the sight "Shut it! Its not funny! O..ouch.." Erza sat up still clutching onto her head as we went silent immediately.

"Mighty Erza said ouch.." Natsu said out loud unknowingly. Next moment, 'BANG!' Erza's fist in Natsu's face, Erza gave him a death glare

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Laugh Out Loud.." I cut in. The others started burst out laughing again Erza rolled her eyes but gave me a death glare too.

"Don't think because you just woke up you won't DIE!" She grabbed Natsu's collar and threw him at me

"FUCK!" I cursed out loud and dodged Natsu causing Natsu to crush into Mira instead.

I glanced at Mirajane who was smiling innocently at Natsu 'Oh no..' I looked at Erza to see her still glaring at me

"JELLAL! HELP! ERZA IS JEALOUS BECAUSE THERE IS ALOT OF KISSING AROUND HERE! AND I just said Laugh Out Loud for God Sake! LAUGH OUT LOUD! SAKE.. SAKE.. SAKE!"

"Why are you yelling for Sake Lucy.. When did you learn to drink them.. You know.. its bad for your health.. AND I AM NOT JEALOUS OF IT! Now, back to your P-U-N-I-S-H-M-E-N-T!" Erza chased after me as I ran away

"Requip**[Or was it Equip?]**! Heaven's Wheel Armor! Dance my bl-" I stop running and look at Erza to see Jellal kissing Erza on the mouth out of no where.

"When did you get here... Gotta run.." I ran and hide behind Levy

"Levy-Chan hide me for now please..." I begged her with my puppy-eyes. She nodded while Gajeel scoffed. I look at Natsu to see him beaten up 'Poor Natsu..' I look at Erza to see her fainted in Jellal's arm already in her normal attire.

[Time skip after Natsu and Erza woke up from their dream land XD Reached land]

"We have finally reached'!' yay~..." I tried to act excited but failed..

"Luce don't worry, they won't blame you ya know..."

"How do you know what I am thinking.. Can you read my mind?"

"Its obvious you know?" Gray said from behind

"KYAAA! When were you behind me! I thought you were at the front!"

"You didn't mistake me as Romeo right? I know our hair colour is almost the same.. But our height is different.." He face-palmed at me I thought for a moment

"Ya.. I guess I did huehue" He rolled my eyes at me and walked past me and Natsu while holding Juvia's hand. Still in a moment of calming down,

"Lucy~ Fight me later~ I still have a punishment with you~" Erza said with a dark aura surrounding her body and with a evil voice beside him was Jellal,

"WHAT THE FU-" I quickly cover up my mouth to prevent from getting addition punish from Erza 'Wait.. Why am I scared.. I won her in S-Class Test right? She didn't hold back right? So which means I can escape from her wrath right?' Many tons of things going through my head unknowingly spaced out

"Luce, Stop spacing out would ya... LUCE!" I glared at Natsu which cause him to finch I heard him mumbled [Did I spell it right My English sucks so badly..]something under his breath

"Another Erza.."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I glared at him.

"N-Nothing" I rolled my eyes and started walking leaving him behind, Walk as in SUPER slow walk.. 'Slow motion.. Nevermind Natsu would think I am weird again :/ geez'

"Weirdo.."

"I AM NOT WEIRD!" "I didn't say your name.. which doesn't mean I am saying about you. Even though I am.."

"You just said it.."I rolled my eyes and walk ahead of him chasing after the rest 'I didn't even know that we are so far behind!'

After a while, We reached the outside of the Guild I unconsciously keep glancing at Natsu and the others. 'SELF CONSCIOUS! WHAT TO DO.. What if the guild hate me for not telling them my real identity..'

"OHOHOH! I GOT AN IDEA!"

"What Idea?" I told them about my idea and they all agreed to it :D

**[Guys.. I LOST TRACK OF MY STORY! T^T] WHAT IDEA DID LUCY TOLD THEM? MINA.. You can do better then this! I nid more Favorite and Reviews XD Its okay if you don't want to :) :D ^^ I feel like writing another story of Fairy Tail in High School Or something.. Mina I NEED REVIEWS! MORE IDEAS! I need to improve on my English =.= T^T XD  
**

**Lucy: Please review! :D **

**Natsu: WHO CARES! YOU SUCK.. Popsicle FIGHT ME!**

**Gray: SHUT UP LAVA!**

**Me: I CARE? STUPID NATSU! DON'T OFFEND ME! :O *Angry Aura***

**Gray: O.. .. Run.. *Sprint off***

**Natsu: ? OIII COWARD DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME! *Run after Gray***

**Me: COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BiTCH! *chase after Natsu***

**Lucy: *sweat drop* Looks like I am alone.. any ways, REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

**Mira: Better DO IT! I WILL SHOW YOU THE DEMON! XD  
**

**Me: DON'T FORCE THEM TO! *shout loudly* **

**Erza: You heard the three of us :) Do review :D huehue**


	18. Party

**MINA SAN! I have upload a new story called Cinderella! Another NaLu story. PLEASE HELP SUPPORT! What was the idea? You will soon find out!**

**Lucy: You love NaLu so much?**

**Natsu: Whats NaLu?**

**Mira: Natsu x Lucy!**

**Lucy: HUH?! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! /**

**Natsu: Ne~ Luce, We are an item huh?**

**Erza: Natsu's brain have damaged...**

**Natsu: I am perfectly fine..**

**Lucy: GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Mira: Kyaa!**

**Wendy: .. *sweat-drop* Kelin-san doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**Romeo: Remember to support Cinderella Story! **

**Lucy: AND ALSO REVIEW!**

**Erza: Favorite ):D**

**Mira: Follow :)**

* * *

**3~2~1~Start~**

After they agreed to my idea or rather plan, I called out for Virgo asking for another mask, wearing it, I kick the door open like Natsu always do

"WE ARE HOME!"(Tadaima!) **[Is it right?]**

"Okaeri!"

"Brats! Its time to tell you who the S-Class Mage is! Drum roll please!" Master jump onto the counter

"Celeste Layla Hearts! Lucy Heartfilla!" I walked to master

"huh? Lucy isn't here.."

"Why two person this year" People who aren't in the test started to gossip

"Mina-san, Attention please?" They stared at me, I started to become sweating buckets and glance at Natsu, he nodded at me and mouthed

'Need my help?' I shook my head

"Mina-san! Tadaima!" I bowed and took off my mask which was hiding the famous Lucy Heartfilla's face. They all gasped with wide eyes and some even have tears coming out of their eyes.

"OKAERI LUCY!" They run towards to hug me but I quick step aside causing them to hug master instead only one person manage to hug me, Kinana.

"Lucy-san.. Okaeri.." She hugged me tightly causing me to have lag of air.

"Can't.. breatheee.." My face started to become purple

"Ah! GOMENE!" She let go of me

"Arigatou.. Sorry for leaving Fairy Tail out of the sudden.. No need to get all emotional.. ha..ha"

"Anyways, Lets party!" Mira shouted "Party!" Followed by the rest of the guild.

"Party! huh? What for.." I cheered weirdly

"Of course Its for you coming back and being S-Class!" Mira rolled her eyes at me.

"LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" "MIRA! BEER!"

"Coming right up!"

"that.. was fast?" I whispered to myself.

"Come on~ Luce~ lets party!" Just then a slow song was played. Natsu pulled me to the dance floor

"When did that come from.. Was it always here?" He nodded

"Mina, I will be at the Bar providing drinks!" Mira said in the microphone.

"Natsu, lets get a drink first shall we? We can join in later." He nodded

"Mira! The usual for us." "Oh hey Lucy!" I turned to the sound and see Bacchus drinking with Cana.

"When did you get here?"

"Before the party even start. Cana, lets dance shall we?"

"Sure~ Just promise me that you will drink with me later~" Cana's face was red. _I guess she is drunk already._ She pulled Bacchus away. Mira put our drinks on the bar and excuse herself of course going to dance with freed. **[A/N Not going to write slow songs and stuff lol..] **Many already start drinking alcohol and some are drunk too.

"Done? Lets dance shall we?" I nodded at Natsu. He pulled me up and to the dance floor again, putting a hand on my waist and grab my hand while I put my other free hand on his shoulder and we started dancing.

"Since when did you know how to dance so well?"

"Since the day that you taught me of course."

"Oh ya.. But you can still remember? Thats good. Good job on the shuffelin"

"You too. Luce, can I talk to you later in private?" "Sure, since you always come my house.. why not huh? I got something to say to you too. And don't end up drunk later." I found Carla and Happy dancing together while Luna is dancing with Lily. _KAWAII!_

Soon, the song ended and its only 7pm so we all decide to party some more. "Guys, should we shake it off more?"

"YEA!" **[A/N Another song! Shake it off by Taylor Swift] **

"Mina-san, lets party like there is no tomorrow!" Mira jump down from the stage.

**I stay out too late**

**Got nothing in my brain **

**That's what people say, mmhmm~ [x2]**

Girls were going sexy moves on the boys getting them into red faces.

**I go on to many dates**

**But I can't make'em stay**

**At least that what people say, mmhmm~**

**That's what people say, mmhmm~**

**But I keep cruising**

**Can't stop, won't stop moving **

**It's like I got this music **

**in my mind singing,"It's gonna be alright"**

**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

**And haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**

**Baby, I'm gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

**I shake it off [x2]**

**Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**

**And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**

**Baby, I'm gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake **

**I shake it off [x2]**

**I never miss a beat**

**I'm lightning on my feet**

**And that's what they don't see, mmhmm~**

**that's what they don't see, mmhmm~**

**I'm dancing on my own**

**I make the moves up as I go**

**And that's what they don't know, mmhmm~**

**That's what they don't know, mmhmm~**

**But I keep cruising**

**Can't stop, won't stop grooving**

**It's like I got this music **

**in my mind singing,"It's gonna be alright" **

We started shaking ourselves again like we are crazy!

**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

**And haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**

**Baby, I'm gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

**I shake it off [x2]**

**Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**

**And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**

**Baby, I'm gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake **

**I shake it off [x2]**

**Shake it off, I shake it off**

**I, I, I shake it off [x6]**

**Hey [x3]**

**Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,**

**you could've been getting down to this sick beat.**

**My ex-man brought his new girlfriend **

**She's like "Oh, my god, I'm just gonna shake."**

**And to the fella over there with the hella good hair**

**Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake.**

**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

**And haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**

**Baby, I'm gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

**I shake it off [x2]**

**Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**

**And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**

**Baby, I'm gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake **

**I shake it off [x2]**

**Repeat 3 times**** Shake****it off, I shake it off**

**I, I, I shake it off [x6]**

**Party Rock! Yea!**

**Wooo! Let's go!**

Many jump around again and started shaking.

** [If you are wondering what song, Its this LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem ft. Lauren Bennett, GoonRock. :)] **

**Party Rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind **

**Everybody just have a good time**

**Party rock is in the house tonight **

**Everybody just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind **

**We just wanna see yaa!**

**Shake that!**

"YEA!" More people started joining. Even Erza and Jellal ohoh! and Mira. _When did Cobra get here?_

**In the club party rock look up on pretty girl**

**She on my jock non-stop when we in the spot**

**Booty move away like she own the block**

**What the track I gots to know**

**Top jeans tatto 'cause I'm rock and roll**

**Half black Half white Diamino**

**Gane the money out the door**

**Yoooo!**

**I'm running through these hoes like drano**

**I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo**

**We Party Rock**

**Yeah! That's the crew that I'm Reppin**

**On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin**

**hey~ **

We all sing along cause the guild to be boom with sounds.

**Party rock is in the house tonight **

**Everybody just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind **

**Everybody just have a good time**

**Party rock is in the house tonight **

**Everybody just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind **

**We just wanna see ya!**

**Shake that!**

"Shake that!"

"Girls lets allow the boys show off their moves!" We, girls, cheered of course XD

**Everyday I'm shuffelin**

The boys started to shuffle hip hop style and many more Jellal was force to join by Erza. _Lol.._ I look at Natsu _he look really like a real hip hop guy, Gray too. _"Ahh! Gray-sama is so cool!"

"I didn't know Gajeel can shuffle that well."

"Jellal can dance like I thought." Of course you know who said that right? First Juvia, Levy then Erza Of course.

**shuffelin, shuffelin **

Some even twerk XD O_O

**Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash**

**We get money don't be mad now stop, hatein is bad**

**One more shot for us**

**Another round**

**Please fill up my cup**

**Don't mess around**

**We just wanna see**

**You shake it now**

**Now you wanna be**

**you're naked now**

"Girls Time!" Natsu push me into the middle soon the other girls were also in.

"Lu-chan.." "Come on girls! Lets show the boys what we can do!" I shouted

"YEA!" We shake a little and started shaking more. _Derp.. I wonder What Ezra is gonna do She is a dancing demon.. Yup she is dancing like crazy XD_

**Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [x3]**

**Put your hands up to the sound [x2]**

**Get up [x9]**

**Put your hands up to the sound**

**to the sound**

**Put your hands up! [x4]**

All of them joined and we danced randomly especially the boys. Again we sing along too.

**Party rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind **

**Everybody just have a good, good, good time**

**Ohhhhhh! Puts your hands up **

**Ohhhhh! Ohhhhh! Puts your hands up **

**Ohhhhhh! Puts your hands up **

**Shake that!**

**Everyday I'm shuf-fe-felin**

We were partying and so much that we didn't even notice the time I got drunk by Cana yet again.. And Natsu have to carry me back home. _Lucky I am not that drunk Natsu.. But you still have to carry me home.. Gomen.. _I caught him mumbling "You say not to get drunk but you still get drunk. _I should use this as a chance to confess to him. _"Natsu~"

"Y-Yea?"

"..." I said nothing.

"Luce? Anyway we reached." He put me down and I shove my key out to open the door hurriedly. I pulled on his scarf and push him onto the couch. I blew air on his face and watch as his face crunch up probably because of the alcohol. _Here I go! _

"Natsu Do you know I love you? I have love you from the day we first met. Probably called love as first sight. Why do you have to show off your six packs every time are you trying to seduce Lisanna?" His eyes widen in shock and he was about to say something but I put my finger to his mouth using the drunk state as excuse to confess out my feelings. But I am blushing like hell and probably he thinks its because I am drunk.

"Or are you flirting with me? Why do you always come to my house and sleep in the same bed with me? Its because you want to do something right?" His eyes widen more as I started unbuttoning my shirt _Shit.. What am I doing?! Ahhh... I don't even know whether he likes me.. Probably not.. But why did he kiss me on the boat? Is it possible?_

"Luce, your drunk.. " He hold onto my hand to stop me from removing my shirt.

"Is it because you don't like me?" I remove myself from him then continue removing my clothes

"Luce.. Your drunk... I.. I love you of course." He started having nose bleed _Wait what? Did he say he like me? _

"Say it again" I hand stop

"I love you?" I removed my shorts and throw it at him

"Baka.. Were you really thinking that I am doing that with you? I am gonna have a shower. Want to come with me?" I wink at him. He fainted with nose bleed but quick recover and removed his clothes, I walked into the bath room and remove my bra and pantie. But suddenly someone hug me from behind I turn around and ask

"You really love me?" He nodded and lowered his head while I tip toe and we kissed.

"You not drunk right?"

"Nope" with a 'pop' sound. I feel something poking on my stomach, I look down AND THEN YOU KNOW WHAT WE DID :)

* * *

**I am not turning this into lemon XD puahaha! Review and vote f I should write about the lemon but not in this story. :P I will write it in another story like it is a new story thing but its just for the lemon part. FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW THE STORY PLEASE!**

**Lucy: *Blush* HEY! Whats with the lemon..**

**Natsu: What did we do?**

**Me: xxx.**

**Natsu: O_O**

**Me: ;) NALU!**


	19. THE END

**Konnichiwa! I am finally back for another chapter. Gomene.. I had wrote the story and my story plans are all in it but my computer got damaged T^T So I have to rewrite the whole chapter again.. It took quite a long time right? I apologized for that**

**Bold - Action/sound  
****_Italics - Thoughts  
"..."_**** \- Conversation**

**Last Chapter, when Lucy was "drunk", NaLu confessed their feelings to each other! And had sex from the bath room to bed room two times.  
**

I snuggled into the warmth beside me hugging it close not wanting it to disappear but I could hear chuckling which I don't know why or who is chuckling. I reluctantly open one of my eye and saw a pair of dark colored eye staring at me as I sleep, unable to figure out who it is as its to dark and it looks like its only around the morning now at about 6.A.M. I smacked the person's face and said

"Stop staring at my pretty face.. Who are you Natsu.." _Natsu? _I frowned. _WAIT WHAT?! _

"Natsu!?" I yelled at the salmon boy, He only nodded and kissed my forehead. Trying to adjust myself against him, I feel soreness near my private area I rubbed a little only to find my underwear and pants missing. Touching my boobs, I found my bra and shirt missing too.

"Holy shit! Where did my clothes go!" I shot up from the bed causing the blanket to fall and expose my two big blossoms.

"Kyaa!" I grabbed the blanket and covered myself. Natsu chuckled and hugged me from behind causing me to blush oblivious that he is also naked.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom.." I quickly grab new clothes and ran off into the bathroom, shutting the door, oblivious that I only shut it but not lock it. Filling the bath tub with water, I brushed my teeth before hopping into the tub.

"Ahh, its warm, I should stay here the whole day.." I moaned, smiling slightly to myself while rubbing the sore place, noticing my action which looks like I am masturbating, I stopped and made bubbles in the bath. Closing my eyes to relax, feeling tired so I decided to take a nap in the bath leaving my body to soak.

"Aww, Lucy. You didn't lock the door so I could take bath with you?" Peeking an eye open, I saw Natsu naked standing just beside me.

"Kyaa!"

So.. They end up having a bath together WITHOUT DOING WEIRD THINGS. XD

Lucy was unsure about what happen last night. She took it that it was a dream. So she didn't question Natsu anything. Oh, and She is suffering hangover too.

* * *

(Time Skip at the guild) (No one's Pov)

Lucy and Natsu went in the guild, as soon as Lucy entered, the girls pulled Lucy away from Natsu questioning her about what happened last night. "Lucy, did anything happen last night when Natsu brought you home?"

"E-Eh? No." Lucy blushed

"Obviously something happened.." Cana eyed Lucy

"Spill it all out. If Natsu takes advantage of you, I will punish him." Erza threatened. Lucy shook her head really hard causing her to get dissy

"You okay, Lu-chan?" Levy asked

"Hang.. Over.. Dissy.." Lucy clutched her head.

**(I know Lucy can handle Beer last night but she will still get Hang over because she drank a lot like Cana.) **

Mira handled Lucy green tea to cure her hang overs. Natsu was staring at Lucy in a lovely way. Levy went back to Gajeel "Bunny-girl did it.."

"Eh? What do you mean Gajeel"

"Bunny Girl have ash-brain's scents on her. But She seems oblivious about it.." Gajeel mumbled to her, Levy blushed

"That wouldn't be would it.. Lu-chan told me she just had hers few weeks or days ago.. I think.. She might be fertile now.."

"Bunny-girl might be pregnant.. I don't know.. We will know after a few days." Gajeel continued to stare at Lucy.

As soon as Levy went to Lucy, Gajeel was punched in the face by Natsu "Stop staring at my mate, you have one already." Natsu glared and soon, the guild was all in the fight. Jellal was beside Erza as Erza ate her cake but soon a table came crushing to the back of her head as Jellal stared shocked that Erza was still conscious and not doing anything of the fight. Then, came crushing a chair, a broom then a barrel. A vein pop out at Erza's head and she slowly stood up from her chair blocking another chair sending her way and send it back to them yelling

"Can't a girl get some peace while eating her cake!" Erza joined the fight while Lucy and Levy was in the Library talking peacefully.

"Lu-chan, tell me what happen yesterday please? Natsu and you did it didn't you?" Levy asked.

But Lucy shook her head blushing "I don't think so.. I only dreamed on doing that with him. But I woke up naked."

"Maybe you really did that. You should check you know.. You never know. I mean.. You said you woke up naked right?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded

"Maybe I should test.. I will do it later."

* * *

Lucy brought the pregnancy test and tested it in the toilet and found it positive. _How am going to tell Natsu?! Oh nooo! How am I going to tell the whole guild.. _Lucy left the test on the basin table and left the room pale before running back to vomit.

When she came out only to see Natsu looking at Lucy as she was super pale "Luce, You okay? you look pale."

"N-Natsu.. erm.. I don't know how to say this... B-But.. I.. I'm Pregnant?" Lucy sat on the bed waiting for him to react.

"I'm.. going to be.. a dad?" Natsu questioned. Lucy slowly nodded but yelped when Natsu suddenly hugged her from the back.

"I'm going to be a dad!"

* * *

**(Time Skip 5 years later) **

"Mama, Papa! Look! I did it!" two 4 years old girls shouted for their parents as they ran around the guild showing their magic to each other.

"Nashi, Nacy, Good Job!" Lucy congrats them and hugged Nacy while Natsu hugged Nashi. "Hey Ice-brain I did fire magic!" Nashi shouted running to Storm challenging him into a fight as soon as Natsu released her.

"Ice make-" Storm yelled

"Fire Dragon's-" Nashi yelled.

"lance!"

"Roar!"

Ice and Fire magic collided together. **Boom! **It exploded causing smoke to appear Nashi and Storm was staring blankly at each other. "What happened?" Nashi was the first to break the silence.

Nacy was with Gavy (Girl) and Gale (Boy) staring at Nashi and Storm.

Natsu and Gray's head collided before starting a fight and causing all mothers to send their children away from the guild hall into the library which is peaceful. Erza knocked them out but soon the guild all started a huge fight.

Wendy and Romeo was with the kids taking care of them.

* * *

**I will now explain their relationships.**

** Dragneel's Family - Natsu, Lucy, Nashi, Nacy. (Twin girl)  
**

**Fullbuster's Family- Gray, Juvia, Storm(boy)  
**

**Redfox's Family - Gajeel, Levy, Gale(Boy), Gavy(girl)  
**

**Fernandez's Family - Jellal, Erza, Reiko(boy),Miyu (girl)  
**

**Justin's Family - Freed, Mira, Nadira(Girl)  
**

** Bickslow, Lisanna,  
**

**Strauss's Family - Elfman, Evergreen  
**

**Happy, Carla, Chibi(girl)**

**Luna, Lily, Keru(boy)**

**(In Relationship)**

**Romeo x Wendy**

* * *

**THE END!**

Anyway, This is the end of the story. Hope you guys like the story I will see you in another story.

PLEASE REVIEW ON THE STORY!

Also, Read my other storys!

* * *

Guys.. I need votings. Please vote thanks

Who do you pair Cana with?

1\. Baccus

2\. Laxus

3\. Others: (Name please) XD


	20. Replying to All Reviews!

Hi everyone! I read all your reviews just now! (read it again) XD

I will be replying all Your Reviews in this A/N.

IceMageNinjaTalia: Yes! He is a very big fool!

Minty Fool: Well, I can tell you a little spoiler for the next Sequel ;) Its going to be the kids that is participating while their parents are cheering for them ;) Thanks :D I'm gladdd you like the story!

Guest: Haha Opps XD I have already fixed the error of Gray and Gary XD *Its not mean at all! After all you help me find out my mistakes XD. I'm glad the story is interesting to you! Cause its my first story after all :D

animelovers12: I'm sorry Who are you referring to O_O

FairyTail123: I'm sure You will see more NaLu in the future ;) THATS RIGHT! ITS CRIME SORCIERE! Thanks for your regular reviews! ;D Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you! *pose* XD I like the idea too! Even though the part of True Love kiss is weird. I'm glad you like the story too! Thanks!

NightmareTheFoxWitch: I'm Sorry! XD

Guest: :) Ikr *Squeal*

TheGoldenDragonOfFiore: Sorry :( I didn't went to find a beta reader :( But I went to my Cousin for help to correct few of my grammar mistakes. And yes :D Its Jellal, Meredy and Ultear!

Guest: I know how you feel :( But I need NaLu to work out! :D

Spongekhuna: I'm sorry if the story is not to your liking. I must say I'm pretty lame :) But thanks for your review :)

Magicheroine5: I'm glad you like the story! I'm going to do the Sequel of it about GMG :D Wait for it ;)

Guest: Thanks!

Circus Monster 2002: Thanks your reviewing! Thanks for the compliment :D She will :D They are going to suffer more NaLU *Twinkle in my eyes*

Lunaloveday: I'm glad I made you laughed :D

Gothazon: Thanks! Even thought the part on true love kiss is weird~ But i hope you like it ;) I thought I was going to be dragged to help T_T That was mean :( XD JK! HAHAHA I'm glad you liked the story~~~ :D

909kk: Awww thanks! I'm glad you like it! IKR XD

Percy Rowe: There will be more coming up soon ;) Wait for it~

Cookie-Oli: Hahaha I'm glad you like it! Thanks for liking it too ;)

cutelilypad: Planning to ;) :D Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the story!

Guest: Aye Sir! Your Wish is my command ;)

Scrufflespup: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! My English is getting worst :(

ghosthuntrocks: Thanks!

FairyTail555: I'm glad you liked the story :D

Empress BloodRose: I've never think of reading one until I came across one ;)

soy: YESH AND its not just one, BUT TWINS! :D

1234mariext5678: I'm glad you liked the story! GMG is going to be a sequel in the future. I'm still working on it! :D

Guest: I read many other stories that had made lisanna like a bitch and I didn't like how they made her one as she is a kind hearted girl. But its fanfic so Anything can happen. As Lisanna ship NaLu, I had to make her a nice girl for my story cause I like her too ;)

Guest: I didn't Banish Natsu. But he was nearly banished :( I don't want to banish him too :(

61997: Baccus It is! :D

Maddifish: Thank you for all your suggestions! Even though I still didn't went to find a beta reader. You can help me if you like ;) I would love it if you do :D

Dragon Lover: Just noticed XD I'm glad you like the story :)

Guest: Sorry for my grammar! I'm still working on improving my English XD But I'm glad you think its a good story :D

busybelle99: It doesn't sound mean :) I'm really really sorry for my Grammar.. Gomenasai! D:

misxxlove14: Me too!

DivergentStar101: Its okay~ Thank you for your review! I appreciate it! And yes. There will be a Sequel coming up~ Called GMG. Stay Tune for more ;) )

* * *

_**The MOST IMPORTANT REVIEW OF THE DAY. TO ALL HATERS. (But I'm sure they wouldn't even reach here. If they hated the Story from the start)** _

**Guest:** I'm offended by what you said. Its not the part where you said "horrible and chiche, your grammar is digusting and the story is unecxiting and characters are so ooc." but its the part where you said, "A dragon seriously? they disappeared over 400 years ago and the only dragon alive is aconolgia, honestly get you act together and write properly."

_**Correction: "horrible and cliche(?), your grammar is disgusting and the story is unexciting and characters are so ooc. A dragon seriously? they disappeared over 400 years ago and the only dragon alive is acnologia, honestly get yourself together and write properly."**_

And I understand that my grammar sucks. But could you work on your spelling too? What the hell is chiche? I'm sorry if I'm rude ._.

I'm sure all writers appreciates reviews for our stories so that we can improve our story for the better, So that our readers would be more eager or excited to read it. But we don't appreciate rude reviewers like you.  
If you haven't notice, this is Fanfiction. Anything can happen through the story. Writers can ignore parts of the plot of the original. I'm sorry if the Story is Horrible, Cliche*? or Unexciting. I had already apologized in the following chapters about characters being ooc. Oh and, To Be Honest, Acnologia Is Not A Dragon. He is a evil Dragon slayer that slayed Dragons which cause him to be cursed and be one. If you haven't notice, Of course you didn't since you wouldn't bother to continue reading my story since you hate it that much. I had ignored the fact that he is a cold heartless bitch for slaying dragons. **_(Pardon for my rudeness.)_**

**Please Be respectful to other writers If you plan on reviewing other stories EVEN IF YOU HATE IT. They had to use their precious time to write, and maintain the good work. JUST LIKE HOW YOU STUDY FOR YOUR FREAKING EXAMS AND STUFF. THEY DON'T ALWAYS HAVE THE TIME TO DO THINGS LIKE THIS.  
**

* * *

To all who reviewed. A BIG THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I really appreciate it :) Thank you for people who have liked my story!


End file.
